Lost but Found Again?
by JainaZekk621
Summary: What if Sully and Dr. Mike had a daughter before Katie? What if their daughter Jamie was the one that got kidnapped. After 18 years Jamie comes back to Colorado Springs. What will happen if the Sully family realize that its their daughter Jamie? R&R!
1. The Kidnapping

_**First Dr. Quinn story, now you see I wasn't going to post this story but an author Elynna thought that I should. After thinking about it, I figured why not. I will accept constructive criticism. I don't know if the guy in the movie name was "Mr. Callaway" or "Mr. Caraway." So I settled for "Mr. Callaway."**_

_**A/N: I do not own anybody in Dr. Quinn, only my characters that I made up, and the plot are mine. **_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

Earlier in the morning of 1877 a man was running in the town with his daughter who was about 4 or 5 years old. There was blood from her head that was running down that was also forming on the man's shirt. "Does anyone know where the clinic is? My daughter…she's hurt!"

Pregnant Michaela looked back at the word "Clinic" She saw the man holding his daughter who was limp. "I'm the doctor Mr.—" Michaela said questioning the man's name.

"Callaway, Doctor--" Mr. Callaway said as Dr. Mike was checking for a pulse.

"Quinn. The pulse is week, take her inside and set her on the table," Dr. Mike said as they both went inside, while she got her stuff out and ready. Mr. Callaway noticed a 6 year girl in the doorway looking at the patient with wonder.

"Is she yours Dr. Quinn?" Mr. Callaway said in a hush voice.

"Yes, her name is Jamie Sully," Dr. Mike said as she continued to stop the bleeding. "Sweetie, be a good girl for mommy and stay in the other room."

"Yes Mama." Jamie said as she retreated back in the other room.

A few hours of working the little girl died of blood loss. She slowly went to the other room to find Jamie and Mr. Callaway talking softly. When Mr. Callaway heard footsteps he quickly stood up and looked at Michaela with anxious eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. Callaway, there was just too much bleeding, the injury in the head was just too deep. I did everything I could, I'm very sorry." Michaela said as she placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"No…not my little girl…she was the only little girl my wife and I have…"Mr. Callaway said in tears. He slowly started to walk away and into town, and started for form anger against Michaela. While walking he started to form a kidnap plan, he was going to take Jamie Sully, and take her in as his own daughter. He saw his Mexican wife looking at him in anxiously but when she saw that he held nothing in his arms. She knew instantly that her daughter was dead and she fell to her knees and started to weep.

Hours later at the Sully house hold they were eating dinner in semi-science. Brian was talking to Jamie who looked at him in silence and then started to talk softly. "Ma…is this normal? Jamie hardly talks at all." Brian said in concern, he's used to kids her age to talk nonstop.

"Of course it's normal, some kids her age takes awhile to talk louder and more. I'm sure she's just shy." Michaela said as she continued to eat a lot of food that has a weird combination.

"That's right Brian; some Cheyenne Indian children are like that too." Sully said as took his hand off Michaela's large stomach. Brian sighed and looked at Jamie who looked at him then back at her food.

"How come blood is red Brian?" Jamie asked out loud. At the sound of her voice her parents and brother looked at her.

"Uh…I don't know Jamie, why don't you ask Ma." Brian said uncomfortably. "_That's what she wants to talk about? Why couldn't she ask why the sky is blue?"_ Brian thought to himself.

"Well, Jamie blood is only red when the air touches it." Michaela said in the easiest way she can explain it.

"I think its best you stop taking her to the clinic Michaela." Sully whispered to his wife.

"Well today there was a girl her age that died, she lost too much blood and Jamie saw it. That could be the reason why she asked the question." Michaela whispered back while Brian was attempting to talk to Jamie.

"Brian…why is the sky blue?" Jamie said smiling a little.

"Well it's probably because you brighten up the day." Brian said tickling Jamie a little. Jamie giggled softly as she coward away from Brian. After a few laughs at the dinner table Horace came knocking at the door saying that someone was really sick.

"Brian can you watch Jamie for us, we will be back shortly. Behave for your brother Jamie." Michaela said as she and Sully went running out the door.

"So Jamie what do you want to do while Ma and Pa are out?" Brian said as she smoothed out Jamie's dark brown hair that was a little wavy, but for the most part straight.

"Desert, Brian?" Jamie said as she pushed away her plate.

"You bet." Brian said laughing, as he got up and went to get apple pie. After a few moments, Brian and Jamie were eating their apple pie. "Now that we had desert, it's time for you to go to bed."

After a good thirty minutes of chasing Jamie around trying to get her to bed, Brian went to the dining room to clean up the dishes. He heard a crash at the window that sounded like it was coming from Jamie's room. He headed up the stairs to find Jamie sleeping peacefully; he went over to her and kissed her forehead.

When he turned around he saw a shadow in the corner, "Who are you?" Brian said backing away from the shadow as it came near him in a slow motion.

The man sneered at Brian and knocked him on the head, hard enough to make him unconscious. The man went over to the dressers and got few clothes and some toys for Jamie. He picked up the brown bag and he carefully picked up Jamie. He stepped over Brian and he headed down stairs and he went into the wagon and rode off in the opposite direction that Michaela and Sully are most likely to come from.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of riding, Jamie woke up and she looked around quietly, then she looked at the man who was riding. "I wanna go home." Jamie said backing away from the mysterious man.

"We are going home Jamie. Don't you remember me? The man from the clinic, my name is Mr. Callaway, but you can call me Pa." Mr. Callaway said as she stopped the horses.

"I already have a Pa, and a Ma. I wanna go home!" Jamie said as she squirmed in the hold of Mr. Callaway as he helped her out of the wagon.

Mr. Callaway's wife came running looking at his husband in disbelief as she saw that her husband took a child that was not theirs. "_Why do you have a child that does not belong to us?"_ She said in Spanish.

"_Because her parents died and she's all alone, tomorrow we leave for Mexico."_ Mr. Callaway said to his wife, who nodded, not fully believing the story but she went inside the large tent and fell asleep. Mr. Callaway looked at Jamie who was looking up at him with sad eyes.

"I'm tired…" Jamie said as her eyes drooped low. Mr. Callaway picked her back up and he sat her down besides his wife.

The next morning they rode off to Mexico, Jamie was still sleeping when they woke up to leave. When they arrived in Mexico, Jamie felt safe and at home, she stilled cried for her Ma and Pa, but after a few months there she slowly began to forget her home in Colorado Springs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night of the Kidnapping:

Michaela and Sully walked into the house to find it unnaturally quiet, they noticed that the dishes aren't all clean. "Let's check upstairs, Brian probably fell asleep while reading to Jamie." Sully said trying to shake off the fear that was growing inside him.

They quickly walked upstairs to find Brian bleeding on the head on the floor in Jamie's room. "Brian!" Michaela screamed running to him.

* * *

_**Well that's Chapter 1! The (**__italics__**) mean they are speaking in Spanish. I hope you like this chapter. I hope near the ending when I put "Night of the kidnapping" I know its backtracking a little. R&R!**_


	2. Not So Lucky and Growing Up

_**Chapter 2 everybody! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter when Jamie gets kidnapped. **_

_**A/N: I only own Jamie Sully and Mrs. Callaway. **_

_**(**__Italics__**)= Spanish**_

_**No Flamers, only constructive criticism! **_

* * *

Chapter 2: Not So Lucky and Growing Up

Sully looked around Jamie's room looking for any evidence of his daughter Jamie; he looked at Brian who was getting up. "I'm sorry Ma, he took her." Brian said crying on his mother's shoulder.

"Who took her?" Michaela asked trying to not cry while soothing her son.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry Ma!" Brian said as he calmed down from crying.

"It's not your fault Brian; there was nothin' you could have done." Sully said comforting his son. Michaela was crying while bandaging up her son's head, but she had to be strong, she needed to find her soft spoken baby girl.

The next day they told their friends and after weeks of searching they were not so lucky. Sully came running in 'Grace's Café' "I'm sorry Michaela, we still can't find her, was there any threats the day Jamie got kidnapped?" Sully said as he sat next to his wife.

"No, all that was major was when Mr. Callaway's daughter died, and he left heartbroken. He was talking to Jamie while I was working on his daughter. But I doubt it could be him." Michaela said as rubbed her large stomach that was holding their second child.

"Well anythin' is possible Michaela." Sully said after a few moments Michaela felt sharp pains.

"Sully, I think my water broke." Michaela said in pain. Sully quickly picked her up and carried her inside and Grace went running after them to help deliver the baby, just like Michaela asked her to months ago when they found out about the baby.

After 3 painful hours Sully walked in to see a smiling baby, with a happy but sad mom Michaela. "We have a girl Sully." Michaela said as she kissed her daughter's head.

"What are we goin' to name her Michaela?" Sully said as he sat near his wife.

"Katherine. Katie for short" Michaela said as she smiled softly. Sully smiled as he saw Katie yawn and laugh with joy.

"Don't you worry Michaela; I'm goin' to try my best to find our daughter." Sully said as he kissed both his wife and newborn daughter.

They wrote letters to Matthew and Colleen who said that they will keep a look out if they see anybody with Jamie. But as more weeks, it hasn't gone any better. Weeks turned into months, months turned into years. After the first year and a half they gave up looking for her, but they still hope and wish that Jamie would return.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Mexico (1879) 2 years later:

"_Come along Jamie, we need to get you ready for school."_ Mrs. Callaway said to Jamie in Spanish. Jamie turned and nodded a little. After two years, she started to pick up the Spanish language and Mr. Callaway who she called Pa or Dad talked to her in English. She knew they were weren't her parents but she was told that they died, her memory as a six year old didn't stick in her mind, it was like she blocked it out.

"How is my little girl?" Mr. Callaway said as he picked up Jamie. Jamie smiled and laughed a little.

"Good, I have to get ready for school though….do I have to go Dad." Jamie said as she made a face.

"Yes you do, if you have a great education then you can have a good job." Mr. Callaway said as he sat her down on the floor. Mrs. Callaway held onto Jamie's hand and led her to the other room so that she can get ready.

"_Mama, do I have to? It feels weird going there…" _Jamie said as she smoothed out her skirt.

"_Yes you do have to go. Why does it feel weird for you Darling?" _Mrs. Callaway said as she walked beside her daughter.

"_Well I'm not really Mexican like you Mama…I'm just plain white." _Jamie said as she looked down at her black skirt and picked at a loose string.

"_Honey, you may not be Mexican, but being white doesn't matter, look at your Father. He's white also."_ Mrs. Callaway said as she sat up and smiled softly, deep inside she wished she would have her real daughter back. When she looked at Jamie, she sometimes saw her own daughter. She looked away holding back tears that were threatening to come down.

Mr. Callaway came in smiling and said "Time for you to go to school."

"Yes Dad." Jamie said softly feeling a little better after the talk with her Mom. After fifteen minutes of walking to the school, she said farewell to her adoptive parents and she slowly walk to school where she was greeted by kids who were smiling at her and talking to her. Jamie smiled back and started to chatter away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Colorado Springs (1879)

Since Katie turned 2 they felt it was best to empty out Jamie's stuff where they put it in crates and they put it away someplace safe. The moved in Katie's stuff in the process, though seeing Jamie's room now occupied by their youngest daughter made them sad, but they had to move on and except the fact that Jamie was never coming back.

"Look Katie, this room once belonged to your older sister, Jamie. Now it's going to be your room." Brian said as he held her in a protective form, since she was born he swore that he would protect her from any harm, he wasn't going to let her get away from them.

Katie giggled and clapped her hands together. Brian smiled and kissed her head and he walked out of the room and he went to the living room where his parents were talking. "Hey Brian, hey Katie, how is our little girl?" Michaela said as she got up and went over to Katie and took her from Brian.

"She was really happy about getting her own room Ma," Brian said as he leaned against the chair. Brian looked at the clock and he stood up straight "I need to go to the Gazette, Ms. Dorothy wanted me to interview one of the farmers, and I'll be home later."

"Good-bye Brian, come home safely." Michaela said as she kissed his cheek.

"I will. Bye Sully." Brian said as he walked out of the house.

"Bye Brian." Sully said as he looked at Katie.

"He's growing up too fast, Colleen lives in Boston, and Matthew is in Denver. Jamie, who knows where she is," Michaela said as she started to get teary eyed at the last part. "For all we know she could be on the other side of the world."

"Shh…Michaela, it's okay, really. We're not goin' to lose Katie like we did with Jamie." Sully said trying to sooth his wife.

After years of watching Brian move to Boston to become a reporter, and watching Katie grow up, not a day passes through their mind when they think about how Jamie has grown into.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 years later (1889) At Mexico

"Dad, since I'm 18 and all, I think I should be able to travel by myself." Jamie said confidently in the mirror, she hadn't been this nervous since she was caught pranking a teacher. While she was trying rehearsing about how she was going to tell her dad that she wanted to travel by herself, she didn't notice that her Dad was behind her.

"I think it's a great idea, that you should travel, but since your mother died, I feel its best you stay here." Mr. Callaway said sadly. Jamie stared forward, she remembered that day, and it really took a toll on them especially her Dad.

Flashback 1 year ago:

_Mr. Callaway and Jamie were standing near the bed of Mrs. Callaway who was dying of some type sickness that the doctors couldn't figure out what it was. "__**Please don't cry Jamie, you got to stay strong for me. Don't let anything stop you from doing what you want to do.**__" Mrs. Callaway said to her daughter as she touched her face clearing off the tear that was falling down Jamie's face._

"_**I will Mama, I'm glad to call you my Mother. Thank you for all you have done for me, I love you.**__" Jamie said back to her as she bent down to kiss her mother on the cheek._

"_Jamie, could you leave me and your mother, I would like to talk to her privately." Mr. Callaway said to his daughter. Jamie nodded and was about to turn and leave when her mother grasped her hand and had Jamie look at her._

"_**I love you too Jamie Sully-Callaway**__" Mrs. Callaway said letting go of her hand and faced her husband. Jamie hesitated at first to leave, also out of shock, she never heard her mother use her full name before, it was always 'Jamie Callaway' she knew her original last name was 'Sully' but it was always 'Jamie Callaway.' She began to wonder why her mom called her 'Jamie Sully-Callaway."_

_After thirty minutes outside the room, she heard sobbing, she wanted to run in there and comfort him, but she where she was and looked forward holding back tears. Her father walked out of the room and he leaned against the wall and he started to sob. Jamie looked at him for a moment then deciding to walk over to her father and to comfort him. She wasn't used to this, she's not used to comforting somebody._

End of Flashback

"But why is it best for me to stay here? I'm more than able to take care of myself." Jamie said walked over to her bed.

"I want you to stay here because I promised your Mother that I will watch over you, besides you still need to go to college," Mr. Callaway said as he handed her applications to colleges. "But I realize that I can't make you stay here, no matter how hard I try, you can't travel on your own yet, but you can go to college in the states."

"Really, you mean it?" Jamie said jumping off her bed happily as she looked over the applications to different universities.

"Yes, I had no idea what you want to be, you always wanted to me a musician then you said you wanted to be a reporter, you wanted to be a lot of things."

Flashback 11 years ago (1880)

_Nine year old Jamie ran around the house looking like a reporter. "Daddy, I want to be a reporter when I grow up. Go to different parts of the world and where all the excitement is! In the front line being the first one to catch the news!" _

"_Well that would mean a lot of years of schooling, if you want to be a reporter, you would have to work on your penmanship." Mr. Callaway said showing Jamie her writing. _

"_Okay, I will work on it, I will show you, and I'm gonna be a famous reporter Mexico has ever seen!" Jamie said laughing while running upstairs excited. Few weeks later Jamie got a harmonica that her mom got her, she started to play a random tune while heading to the living room._

"_What do you have there Jamie?" Mr. Callaway said as he saw his daughter play a tune that sounded beautiful until she hit a high note that made it sound horrible._

"_My harmonica, Mama got it for me; do you think I can be a musician?" Jamie said as she stopped playing._

"_I think you can be anything you want to be, you would need to practice every day if you want to be a famous musician." Mr. Callaway said shaking his head while smiling._

"_Okay, I think I can do that, I will practice every day!" Jamie said as she started to play her instrument again that echoed through the big house while walking outside in the back yard. _

"_I wonder what she wants to be next week." Mr. Callaway said going back to reading his paper._

End of Flashback 

"Yes, I remember well I was planning on being a reporter, my teachers from school said that I had a talent." Jamie said smiling as she continued to read what each college had to offer.

"Then you should do whatever makes you happy, if being a reporter is what you want then go for it. If that's the case, then I suggest you go to University of Southern California. I hear that's a great school if you are interested in being a journalist." Mr. Callaway said as he smiled.

"Oh, how about the college in Denver? Seems like a good college." Jamie said looking at the picture of Denver.

"That's a possibility, but it doesn't offer a good journalist program." Mr. Callaway said as he remembered that Denver was near Colorado Springs, where her real family is at. Jamie kept looking at the picture of Denver that was on top of the application form.

"Okay, I will consider University of Southern California." Jamie said as she started to fill out the application form for the college.

* * *

_**Well there is the second chapter everybody! I hoped you like it. For the next chapter I plan on going to where she leaves for college then jump to her last year there, then in future chapters there will be flashbacks to when she was still attending the college. **_

_**There will even be flashbacks to her childhood. If you guys don't like it and feel that I'm rushing it, then too bad, this is the way I want to write my story. It's not really rushing the story in a way; I'm including flashbacks, think of the flashbacks as deleted scenes. **_


	3. Going to College and Beginning of Life

_**Chapter 3! I hope you like this story so far. **_

_**A/N: Like always, I don't own any of the characters, only the plot and Jamie. **_

_**I'm sorry for people who don't like USC; it's the only university that was around in the1880s**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Going to College and Beginning of Life

After a couple of weeks a letter came in for Jamie Callaway. "Miss, you have a letter from USC." The maid said softly as she bowed handing her the letter. Jamie has been waiting around anxiously, after a while she began to think that they didn't want her. Jamie grabbed the letter politely and said thank you to the maid who was nervous.

_Dear Miss Jamie Callaway,_

_Normally we don't accept people from another country, but seeing that you are an American living in Mexico whom you live with an American father, it would be wrong not to accept your application. We are please to say that you have been accepted her at University of_ _Southern California._ _We are looking forward to see you achieve your goals here, have a safe trip, we shall see you in September._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster of USC _

Jamie read the letter 5 times making sure it was real, she laughed happily and ran to her Father's study. "Dad, I made it in!" Jamie said smiling, as she showed her Father the letter.

"Honey, this is fantastic! Your mother would be so proud. You're growing up so fast, I remember the time you were a shy girl at Colorado Springs." Mr. Callaway said then his eyes widen when he said 'Colorado Springs.' He was thankful that he said the last part softly; he just didn't know that Jamie heard him. Jamie stared at him curiously as she stopped reading the letter for the sixth time.

"Since its August, September is nearly a week away, I shall start packing because my adventure to California waits." Jamie said as she left the study. '_So I was really from Colorado Springs?' _Jamie thought to herself.

After two long weeks in Jamie's opinion, the time to leave was nearly here. Mr. Callaway and Jamie were waiting at the train station while talking about the times when she was still going to school. The trains whistle blew fiercely as it rolled up to a complete stop to let people on.

"This is it Dad, I will see you in a few years." Jamie said as she hugged her father. "I know you want me to come home every summer, but I would rather stay there."

"I know, be sure to write or send a telegram." Mr. Callaway said as he watched his adoptive daughter that he kidnapped leave to California to attend USC and then start a life of her own.

Few days later Jamie walked on the steps of USC, Jamie smiled happily, she looked at her schedule and began to look for her classes. Jamie made new friends as the years passed as she learned to be a journalist; she also took other writing classes so that someday she can write a book.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the summer of 1893 Jamie just graduated from USC after four long years of learning how to be a journalist and writing classes so that she can someday write a book. While she was attending the school, she befriended an old professor who had retired after she had graduated.

Flashback (1890)

_Jamie walked into a classroom that only held a small old professor as she tried to erase the board. "Here let me help you." Jamie said as she gently grabbed the chalk eraser from her old hands._

"_Why thank you dear. Is there anything I can help you with?" The Professor said as she sat in her chair. _

"_Yes Professor Hall, I was wondering if you can look over my paper that I written in my last class. I heard that you were the best writing teacher in this whole University._

"_Well dear I must say that I'm flattered, here let me have a look," Professor Hall said as she slowly grabbed the paper. "I must say my dear, this is really good. Are you going to be a journalist or a book writer?" _

"_Hopefully both, I want to at least write one book, but yes, I do want to be a journalist. But I noticed that I'm one of few girls taking the classes that require you to learn how to be journalist." Jamie said as she grabbed the paper back from the professor._

"_Yes, being a journalist is what guys usually do, to be honest, it would be quite hard for you to find a job anywhere, people these days believe that girls are only good to be house wives. I had trouble being a professor here; they believed that I couldn't do it. After years of trying and proving that I could be Professor, they finally gave in and let me be a writing professor here. Don't you ever give up doing what you love; there are women out there who want to be a cook, doctor, a bunch of stuff." Professor Hall said as she smiled. Jamie and she started to talk a lot after the lecture of advice was given by Professor Hall. _

End of Flashback

Jamie smiled at the memory, as she continued to travel to different places where she tried to get a job as a journalist. After a year of looking and countless interviews, none has accepted her. Professor Hall told her once to look in places that seem hidden; they are most likely accept her.

She remembered one place in Boston where they had people who works there come to USC to talk to the people who wanted to become a journalist. She met this one journalist named Brian Cooper who told them what it was like being a journalist and the type of thing that they do. After the visit she was able to talk to him, she remembered that day very clearly, because it happened in her third year of college.

Flashback (1892)

_Jamie was listening to the journalist speak with complete interest, she remembered that one of them looked at her as if they knew her, but she ignored it completely because she was more interested in them speak. After an hour or two of listening to them speak, they were able to talk to them and just mingle really. Jamie walked up to the one who called himself Brian Cooper. _

"_Hi Mr. Cooper, my name is Jamie Callaway." Jamie said as she introduced herself, Brian looked at her and smiled even though he was shocked about how much she reminded him of his sister who was nine years younger than him._

"_Hello, please call me Brian. I'm assuming that you have questions?" Brian said as she motioned her to sit down across from him._

"_Only if you call me Jamie, and yes I do have questions." Jamie said while smiling as she sat down across from him. "Was it hard for you to become a journalist?"_

"_Yes, in my teens I used to work at a gazette with a lady named Miss Dorothy, sweet lady, well one day my Ma took our Pa and little sister Katie to Boston. I planned on showing the News paper place my stuff, because my grandma got me an interview, she recommended me to work for them. Well long story short it took a lot of persuading for them to hire me. Now let me ask you a question. What inspired you to become a journalist?" Brian said as he leaned forward._

"_I always loved writing, I used to read the paper a lot, I was always fascinated about where they went to get the story. But I also want to write a book about the simple life, on the frontier. Professor Hall said that it would be hard for me to write, she told me that there are women out there who either want to be a doctor, want to run their own cafe and cook. Others, who just want to be free and have adventure, I want to write about them, about people who want to do something but cant because they are discriminated because of who they are. That is what keeps me here to learn, that is why I want to be a journalist and a book writer if possible." Jamie said as she spoke from her heart._

"_Wow, I can tell that you hold dedication to your work, and to be honest, there are women out there who are doctors, and who own their own café, I suggest you go to Colorado Springs someday, it's a simple frontier dirt roads, the usual. There are women there who I'm sure would be glad to give you information for your future book. If you ever do write the book, I would be more than happy to buy it." Brian said as he stood up smiling, but deep inside he felt homesick and a painful memory of his younger sister. _

"_Well Brian, I would be honored if you did, I will be sure to go to Colorado Springs. It's been an honor talking to you." Jamie said as she too stood up from her chair. Brian and Jamie shook hands and they departed._

End of Flashback

She took a train up to Wisconsin; there she found a small town that had concrete roads but still old buildings. She walked through the town looking for a Gazette where she can possibly work at. Just her luck she found it, she smoothed out her long dark brown dress and then smoothed out her dark chocolate-brown straight hair that curled slightly at the tips. She walked in quietly to find a middle age man working.

"Excuse me sir, I recently graduated from USC studying to be a journalist. I was hoping if you would be kind enough to hire me. Here is some of the work I had done during school." Jamie said as she handed the work to the guy who was staring blankly at her. He grabbed the paper, and started to read it.

"These are great but, you're a girl, I'm sorry but I don't hire girls." The guy said as he pushed the papers back at her.

"Listen, my name is Jamie Sully-Callaway, and I attended USC for four years to study to become a journalist Mr. Dallas," Jamie said as she read guys name off the name tag he wore on his white vest. "See, you never really know if a person is good at something unless they actually show you recent proof. Let's make a deal. You let me write something about this town, and if you don't like it then I won't bother asking for a job here."

"Fine, you have until Tuesday, and you better show something worth reading." Mr. Dallas said as he turned around doing whatever he was doing. Jamie smiled and went outside searching for something to write about.

While walking in the town she noticed that small children were homeless, and that's where she got the idea what to write. She was going to write about the hardships the town's people who don't have homes have. Jamie walked over to the children said hello while she had given them a couple dollars.

"My name is Jamie; would it be okay if I ask you some question?" Jamie asked kindly as she sat next to them. The children nodded shyly and the answered the questions the Jamie through at them.

"I like you Jamie, thank you for the money." The small girl said as she stood up to leave. Jamie smiled and nodded as she too stood up to leave. She found a small hotel to stay at until she could afford a place of her own or at least until she would be able to have the job. She sat at the bed and started to write her article.

After another day talking to the people who lived on the streets, Tuesday came. On the way to the gazette she reviewed her article; she opened the door to find Mr. Dallas waiting for her.

"'Bout time you showed up, now where is your precious article?" Mr. Dallas said as he leaned forward. Jamie smirked as she walked over to the desk and handed him her article. Mr. Dallas grabbed it and read it. He looked up smiling for the first time since she showed up.

"So, what do you think Mr. Dallas?" Jamie said patiently as she sat in front of his desk.

"Miss. Callaway, I expect you to come to work on time tomorrow at 8 O' Clock sharp. We are publishing this article of yours in the morning paper. Congratulations, you are now an official worker here at the gazette." Mr. Dallas said smiling as he turned around to do whatever he was doing.

"Thank you Mr. Dallas, see you tomorrow then." Jamie said smiling, when she walked out of the door she jumped up and down as she dashed towards the telegram office to tell her father and a short telegram to Brian Cooper and most of all, Professor Hall.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 is done, hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review! The next chapter will still be when she works in the Gazette in Wisconsin. I don't want to jump too much, and don't worry, there will be more flashbacks to when she was in college and hopefully growing up in her teen years. **_


	4. A great Life?

_**Chapter 4 is here people! I'm so happy. Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I lost all inspiration to continue writing, even my other stories…**_

_**A/N: I don't own anything sadly.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: A great Life?

It was July 12 they day of Jamie Sully-Callaway's birthday, turning 23 it was just a month ago she got her first job here in Wisconsin, a small but growing city. She walked into the telegram office where a young woman was working. "Hi, my name is Jamie Callaway, did I get any telegrams?" Jamie said softly, she wasn't too much of a speaker but once she was out there interviewing people she was not shy at all.

"Yes you have one from Mr. Callaway, Miss Hall and Mr. Cooper." The lady said as she looked up and smiled softly. "My name is Andrea Cross, Miss Callaway."

"May I see the one from Mr. Cooper first Miss. Cross?" Jamie said smiling. "Boyfriend Miss Callaway?" Miss. Cross said handing her the telegram.

"Well he's a boy and a friend." Jamie said softly as she read the telegram.

_Hi Jamie! Congratulations, I knew you would be able to find a job. Maybe someday you can work for us in Boston, we would be really lucky to have you here. Remember, when you are writing your book visit Colorado Springs. Good Luck! Your Friend, Brian Cooper_

Jamie smiled as she read the letter from her friend, Miss Cross piled up the telegrams in front of her while she watched her expressions while she read the telegram from the guy Mr. Cooper. "You must really like him, your face lights up when you read his telegram." Miss Cross said smiling a little.

"Well, he encourages me to write, he's a great friend, feels like I've known him all my life." Jamie said as she picked up the one from her old Professor Hall.

_Jamie, I see you took my advice and went to look at the hidden places. I couldn't believe it when you said that your first article was about people living on the streets. I was happy to hear from you. Keep up the good work. Forever your friend Professor Hall P.S.: Happy Birthday_

Jamie slowly picked up the once from her father, she knew that she was supposed to come back home to Mexico once she graduated from USC. She just didn't want to leave the States, it was better than living at home, she shouldn't be locked up at home forever.

_Jamie Callaway! I was expecting you to come home after you graduated, not go around the US looking for a job; there are plenty of Gazettes here in Mexico. But, nonetheless congratulations on finding a job, but please visit. Talk to you later. _

Jamie's smile disappeared when she read her father's telegram. He was one of those fathers who just wanted to keep their children from leaving. Jamie sighed at lease she had two supportive friends in her life.

"Miss Callaway, are you okay?" Miss Cross said as she stood up from her chair.

"Yes, I'm fine but please call me Jamie." Jamie said as she looked up to see her blue eyes with her reddish brown hair lazily all over the place.

"Only if you call me Andrea, so you're a reporter?" Andrea said as she sat next to her. Jamie stared at her with her dark chocolate brown eyes smiling.

"Yup, and you wanted always wanted to send telegrams?" Jamie said curiously.

"No, not really, you see my father wanted me to work here just for a while, being 25 and never went to college, one is pretty limited to finding a job. So how old are you, did you ever go to college?" Andrea said as she leaned back as she stared her.

"Well, today is my birthday just turned 23. I went to USC for four years." Jamie said quietly as she looked away from her newly found friend.

"Well happy birthday. How were you able to afford to go to USC that must cost a have cost a fortune!" Andrea said as she let out a low whistle.

"Thanks, well my father paid for my education, he is pretty wealthy back at Mexico," Jamie said as she looked at the clock, she had to get into work. She stood up to leave and smiled a little looking back at Andrea. "I'm sorry, but I have to get to work, it was nice meeting you Miss Cross."

"Oh, okay it was nice talking to you too. Maybe we could hang out sometime." Andrea said nicely.

"I'm sorry, you see I just started working, and I work a lot of hours. So, it would be kind of hard to get off work, I'm sorry." Jamie said apologizing

"That's okay, I should have known, being a journalist is pretty hectic." Andrea said hiding her disappointment; it's been a long time since she hung out with a friend. Jamie nodded and walked out the door with her telegrams in her ivory skin hand.

Jamie walked into her little office and she leaned back against the chair thinking how she disappointed her father and the how nice Andrea was, she could tell they were going to be good friends. Her thoughts were interrupted when her boss knocked on her desk.

"Yes sir?" Jamie said standing up looking at her boss.

"Here, this is yours, everybody gets a copy of the paper remember?" Mr. Dallas said handing her the paper. Jamie looked at it and smiled, her recent article made the front page, she wrote about the flood that usually comes in June but it happened it July.

"Thank you sir glad you like it." Jamie said setting down the paper. Mr. Dallas nodded and walked out the door. It was now February during the time she was working and living in Wisconsin she became close friends with Andrea. Jamie was leaning against her chair reading a book with nothing to do. After a few moments she noticed her boss staring at her as if he was going to at any moment jump at her.

"So what's my next assignment?" Jamie said standing up and Mr. Dallas stopped staring at her.

"Well, there is going to be a mob in front of the mayor's house yelling and screaming about unfairness to the people who work. I don't know all too much about it, but you seem fit for the job. I suggest that you leave in 15 minutes." Mr. Dallas said as he smirked while as he put his hand against her pale soft cheek.

"If you don't know too much about it, then how do I know what to write about?" Jamie said patiently as she turned her face away from his rough hands.

"Well, no one knew about what the homeless people's lives were like, but you somehow managed to make something that is unseen and non-understandable to the citizens around them into a great article that now have people helping them. I'm sure this story would be easy for you to write about, use that eye of yours." Mr. Dallas said walking out of the office.

"Yes Mr. Dallas, I will try my best." Jamie said to herself as she sat down and leaned back "_Just how am I going to write something about that, those aren't homeless people, these people know what they want in the newspaper." _Jamie said to herself in Spanish.

Jamie sighed and stood up from her uncomfortable chair and grabbed her light brown coat with her notepad and pencil at hand. When she arrived at the Mayor's house, sure enough people were crowding around yelling and screaming about how the workers feel that it's unfair that certain companies get better treatment than others. Jamie listened to a fair amount of people writing about their point of view. Jamie filled about ten pages of notes and quotes about the situation.

Jamie walked back to her office to start writing her article on the typewriter that was provided for each journalist. After five hours of typing the article and revising she was finally happy with her article. She looked at the clock, it was nearly 8 O' Clock at night, and she stood up and went over to her boss's office. "Mr. Dallas, I finished the article." Jamie said as she stood outside his door, after a few moments of waiting, Mr. Dallas opened the door. "_Finally!" _Jamie said in Spanish.

"What was that Miss Callaway?" Mr. Dallas said eyeing her.

"Nothing sir, I finished the article you wanted." Jamie said handing him the two and a half paged article.

"Thanks come inside while I read it." Mr. Dallas said as he stood aside so that she could go in, she noticed that the other workers were looking at them. Jamie looked quite confused, but shrugged it off; it could be because she was the only female worker here so they are probably looking for gossip.

Jamie sat on the chair in front of his desk while he shut the door. He went to his chair and leaned back reading her article, he looked up and smiled. "You never fail to amaze me Miss Callaway; we shall put this in the front paper. Your articles are making us a fortune here, that's why I hired you." Mr. Dallas said standing up.

"So you only hired me not because of how well I write but only because it will make you more money?" Jamie said glaring at her boss. Mr. Dallas walked over to her and knelt down next to her.

"Yes and no, yes because its writing style that makes people read it, no because well you're beautiful and people you are interviewing talks to you." Mr. Dallas said as he grasped her hand and kissed it, which was when Jamie quickly pulled her hand away and stood up.

"I quit, find someone else to make you a lot of money." Jamie said as she walked out of the office so that she can grab her stuff from her office and leave. Before she left she turned around and cursed at him in Spanish. After she had her stuff she walked to the telegram office so that she can send a telegram to both Professor Hall and Brian.

"Want to send a telegram?" Andrea said as she smiled at her, but Jamie couldn't help but smile back at her friend.

"Yeah, I need to send a telegram to Brian Cooper and Professor Hall." Jamie said as she began to write what she wanted to tell them.

_Hi Brian, working here didn't go as I planned. My ex-boss was just using my writing and my appearance to make money. I don't want to work at a place like that so I quit, I might be heading your way in Boston. Hopefully to see you soon, if not I will still keep in touch, who knows I could be headed to Colorado Springs. Your friend, Jamie_

_Professor Hall, I have some unfortunate news, working in hidden places don't really work out. They are just money hungry and would just do anything to make money. I might sound unreasonable, but I have a reason. My ex-boss was just using my writing style and the way I look to make money for them. I'm going to find a job somewhere else, another hidden place hopefully. Talk to you soon my friend._

After Jamie was done writing it she smiled Andrea as she handed her the two papers. Andrea smiled back as she began to send the telegram to her friends. "Thanks Andrea." Jamie said as she leaned against the counter.

"No problem, what are friends for?" Andrea said after she was done.

"Well, it is your job." Jamie said as she traced an invisible pattern on the table.

"You wanna talk about it?" Andrea asked patiently.

"Nope, not really, I need to start packing I suppose, need to find another job." Jamie said as she put her hands to her side.

"Don't leave." Andrea blurted out to her friend.

"It's hard to find another writing job Andrea; I worked really hard in my four years to become a journalist." Jamie said while sighing. She ran her hand through her soft brown hair.

"I know, it's just that maybe you can work as a waitress and write a book. I remember you saying that you took classes so that you can write a book someday." Andrea said as she walked over to her and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Yeah, I know but I really need to leave someplace new…I think I will head to Colorado Springs." Jamie said hugging her friend back; Andrea's smiling face turned into a frown.

"Promise to keep in touch? It was really nice to have a friend." Andrea said trying to hide her disappointment.

"I will always be your friend, no matter what and of course I will keep in touch. Bye Andrea." Jamie said as she backed away and headed to the door.

Jamie slowly walked back to her apartment thinking if she was making the right choice. She then thought of her friend Brian's face when he talked about Colorado Springs. She could really tell that there was something about that place that he loved so much. But it wasn't just that, something was calling her to that place, and the way Brian looked at her, it was as if she met him before that day at school. Just what was it??

* * *

_**Well that was the 4**__**th**__** chapter! Thanks for reading and I hope you review soon! **_


	5. Colorado Springs

_**Chapter 5! It's finally here in my grasp, I feel inspired for some reason to continue writing. I hope you like this.**_

_**A/N: Like always, I own nothing but my character and plot. **_

* * *

Chapter 5: Colorado Springs

Jamie couldn't believe it, she was here, and she was finally here in Colorado Springs. She got off the train with the assistance of a kind towns person who looked like he was just helping random people out of the train. "Thank you." Jamie said softly as she smoothed out her dark purple dress and her soft brown hair that was blowing in the wind. "_It seems nice here, no wonder Brian love this place." _Jamie said in Spanish.

"_I agree, this place is lovely, it brought me many joys." _A young mid thirties Mexican women said as she looked at her.

"_Really miss? May I ask what?" _Jamie said as she picked up her stuff and they went to a less crowded place.

"_Please call me Teresa. After my first husband died I was comforted by this man, who is the mayor of this town, after some months we married. Being here, Colorado Springs, it allowed me to be a teacher, despite my race. Now my friend, may I ask you a question, what brings you here to this town?" _Teresa said as she smiled at Jamie.

"_It's Jamie, well a friend of mine, Brian, told me about this place. But to be honest I never knew how pretty and peaceful it is, it makes me homesick. I grew up in Mexico with my adoptive parents. I don't know why, but this place seems so familiar." _Jamie said as she smiled back.

"So that's where you learned Spanish, I miss Mexico too. If you want I can show you around Colorado Springs if you want?" Teresa then said in English.

"I would love that Teresa," Jamie said as she picked up her stuff. "Would it be okay if we went to the telegram office first?"

"Not at all lets go." Teresa said as she led the way to the office.

Jamie walked in first to the counter. "Hi, I would like to send a telegram to Boston please." Jamie said in a shy voice.

"Certainly Miss-" The man said politely.

"It's Jamie, nice to meet you." Jamie said as she started to write out what she wanted to be sent.

_Hey Brian!_

_I finally did it; I'm here in Colorado Springs. I now know why you love it here so much. It feels so peaceful and calm. Like nothing can harm you, it feels free. Hope you will be able to come down here and to tell me how it was like for you to grow up here. I met a nice lady, her name is Teresa, and I figure you might know her. Well I'll talk to you later._

_Yours Truly,_

_Jamie_

"My name is Horace, Miss Jamie. I know Brian too, nice fellow. I'll let you know if you get a reply. Oh! If you want, you can leave your luggage here. You can trust me." Horace said smiling and he then went to type out the telegram.

"Thank you. So which place first?" Jamie said as they walked outside to the peaceful heat.

"Well assuming you might be hungry from the long trip you had, how about we go to 'Grace's Café" Teresa said as she smiled.

"That would be nice." Jamie said as she walked though the dirt road not caring if her shoes got dirty.

"Hello, my name is Grace! Welcome to my café, please order anything you like. So how are the students Teresa?" Grace said as she poured them water into their cups.

"The kids are great, they are learning so much," Teresa said before she sipped her water. "This here is Jamie."

"Hello Miss Grace." Jamie said quietly, 'this is a curse…I should stop being shy' Jamie thought to herself.

"I see you are a shy one, don't worry, once you meet more people, the more you will open up. So what brings you here in out wonderful town?" Grace said as she sat down in front of Jamie.

"To be honest, other than Brian suggesting I come here, I came here to write a book about hardships on the frontier, I'm a writer." Jamie said opening up a little.

"That's great! You look like you would be a wonderful writer." Grace said with Teresa nodding her head in agreement. After a few minutes of talking to the both of them, Jamie started to feel like she was being stared at from behind by two people. She looked behind her and saw a white man who was dressed as an Indian and standing next to him was a middle aged woman in her mid forties. They were looking at her as if they knew her.

"Hey listen, I have to go get my stuff and check into a hotel, I'll see you guys around." Jamie said smiling softly but inwardly was starting to get a little uncomfortable and she walked away towards where her luggage is.

Teresa and Grace frowned at each other but saw Michaela and Sully walking over to them. "Hi Teresa, Grace. Who was that sitting with you?" Sully said as she and his wife sat down also.

"Oh that was Jamie; she came here because her friend Brian suggested that she should." Teresa said in her Spanish accent.

Michaela and Sully looked at each other and then to the direction Jamie fleeted, they both had a feeling that they knew her.

* * *

_**That's chapter 5 everybody! I hope you like it and sorry that its short. Now I'm just wondering what the next chapter should be about. **_


	6. Meeting the Sully Family

_**Here is Chapter 6 everybody! Sorry it's out late, lot of things has been buzzing around in my mind. **_

_**A/N: Nope, I don't own anything of Dr. Quinn sadly; it's a great show.**_

Chapter 6: Meeting the Sully Family

Michaela and Sully got up from their seats and followed Jamie as they said their good-byes to their friends. "I feel as if we know her Sully, something about her seems so familiar." Michaela said as her green dress was flowed with the soft wind.

"I know what you mean." Sully said as he was thinking about his missing daughter. They entered the telegraph office to see Jamie talking with Horace, they saw her smile, and it immediately reminded them of their lost daughter.

"Oh good afternoon Michaela, Sully. This is Jamie, she's new in town." Horace said happily.

"Hello, nice meeting you guys." Jamie said in her soft Spanish accent as she held out her right hand.

"I love your accent, so I take it you're from Mexico?" Michaela asked with a smile as she shook Jamie's pale hand.

"I grew up there since I was six, went to California for college and then went to Wisconsin for a short time. I must say Colorado Springs seems more like home." Jamie said softly as she smiled.

"I know what you mean, I grew up in Boston and when I came here it felt natural even with the hardships." Michaela said as she held her husband Sully's hand.

"What about you, Sully?" Jamie asked with interest.

"I grew up here, and I never was interested in leavin'. Its home, I'm sure you had a hard time leavin' the States to go to Mexico I'm assumin'." Sully said as they went over to sit at some seats that were available at the telegram office.

"Well, I'm not too sure where I lived before Mexico, my adoptive parents only told me that I lived in the States until they adopted me." Jamie said as she tried to remember.

"What happened to your real parents?" Michaela asked politely. Jamie closed her eyes for a few moments trying to remember what her father told her that one time as they rode to Mexico.

"They died." Jamie said a little uncertain of herself.

"You sound unsure Jamie." Sully said as he leaned forward.

"I honestly can't remember what my adoptive parents told me." Jamie said a little ashamed of herself, she usually remembered things easily even from her kid days.

"We once had a daughter named Jamie." Sully said softly as he began to remember his little girl.

"What happened to her?"

"We don't know she went missin' when she was six, we never found her."

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay, I'm sure whether if she's alive or dead, she's happy and livin' life to the fullest."

"Jamie, do you have a place to stay?" Michaela asked kindly.

"I was planning on staying at the hotel to be honest." Jamie said brushing her brown hair behind her ear.

"Would you like to stay with us?" Michaela offered.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude." Jamie said trying to decline politely.

"Nonsense any friend of Brian's is welcomed in our house, I'm sure our daughter Katy would love talk to you." Michaela said laughing lightly.

"If you insist, I would be honored to stay at your house." Jamie said smiling.

_**Well that's chapter six, sorry if there's lots of mistakes, I wrote this in 3 in the morning.**_


	7. House of the Sully's

_**Hi! Here is chapter 7, I hope you guys like it. **_

_**A/N: Like always I don't own a thing. **_

Chapter 7: House of the Sully's

When they arrived at their home Jamie was listening with full interest as Sully was telling her how he built the house from the ground up.

"You did an amazing job Sully, wooden homes look more comforting then stone houses we have in Mexico." Jamie said as she started to grab her luggage once they arrived at the house.

"I will give you a tour once we get inside and then you will be able to meet Katie and our younger daughter." Michaela said with a motherly smile. Jamie smiled back but got a strange feeling of remembrance she felt like she seen that smile before but she can't put her finger on it.

"You okay sweetie?" Michaela asked as she noticed that Jamie had a strange expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, its just something about here seems so familiar. I know it seems crazy." Jamie said embarrassed.

"Its not crazy. Now lets go inside so we can give you a tour. Oh, I forgot to ask you, how old are you?"

"I'm 23 as of July 12. Now how about that tour, I'm sure inside is as beautiful as it is outside." Jamie said as she walked up the steps leaving a shocked Michaela slowly following.

'No…it can't be the same Jamie, their name and birth date must be some crazy coincidence.' Michaela thought to herself as she opened the door.

Jamie put her luggage to the ground near the door as she then turned around smiling at Michaela as began to give Jamie a tour of the house.

"This is our daughter Jamie, it was taken a couple of weeks before she went missing." Michaela said sadly, but she then noticed a resemblance between the picture of her missing daughter and Jamie as Jamie was observing the picture.

As they continued with the tour Jamie was introduced to 17-year-old Katie and 12-year-old Amy and Michaela went to make dinner with Sully as their children got acquainted with Jamie.

"So what do you do? Our older sister Colleen is a doctor, and our older brother is a writer." Amy asked a little hyper.

"Well I'm like your brother Brian a writer, and he's a really great friend of mine." Jamie said smiling as she patted Amy's soft golden brown hair.

"You know you look like our missing sister Jamie." Katie said looking between the picture and the Jamie.

Before Jamie had a chance to reply Michaela called them for dinner. As they sat down and said grace, both Michaela and Sully noticed that Jamie was sitting in the same place that there daughter Jamie sat at the night she disappeared, and they also noticed that how she looked when she was eating was the same as younger Jamie.

"Jamie, you said you're a writer right?" Amy asked shyly.

"Yes, why?" Jamie said smiling with curiosity of what the young child wanted and Michaela, Sully and Katie were curious as well.

"Well I was wondering if you knew any stories that you can tell for us right now." Amy said pleadingly.

"Yeah I know a story, I actually wrote one when I was little. I would be more than happy to tell you it, if it's okay with your parents." Jamie said smiling its not everyday that she gets to tell one of her favorite stories.

"Its fine with me, I'm curious about this story of yours." Sully said grinning along with his wife and his daughter Katie. Amy was smiling and jumping up and down leaving her food abandoned.

Jamie put down her fork and began to tell the story of a young boy Jim Hawkins who worked in a bar for an old women and he dreams of something better and more, and how he wishes that he can go on an adventure with his friends and explore distant lands instead of washing dishes. How the bar got invaded by pirates looking for a certain treasure map that was held in his possession, and how he fled from the burning bar with his friends and they went in a search for a ship to take them to the marked treasure spot. Jim got more what he bargained for as they made voyage to an island, the ship was filled with crazily funny crewmembers whom always broke into song. Jim and the Captain defeated an evil undercover pirate and his crew. Even though Jim was an orphan he found a place where he belonged and felt truly happy.

As Jamie finished telling the story, she saw the family with amazed expressions and then suddenly Amy started laughing with excitement from hearing the story. "That was awesome Jamie!" Amy said as she bounced up and down in her seat.

"Thanks Amy, it really means a lot to me." Jamie said smiling as she took a drink of water.

"You told the story with excitement and passion, you really love writin' and tellin' stories huh?" Sully asked as he leaned forward.

"Yes I do, it brings me peace, its nice knowing that my writing is bringing happiness to some." Jamie said as she continued eating her once forgotten food.

They then went back into a peaceful dinner that is until Amy started to bomb questions to Jamie about the story she just told. "Is the story based off someone you once knew?"

"Not really, I just saw some kids my age once working and I always began to wonder if they ever dreamed of adventure like I always did and then I learned about pirates." Jamie said remembering that she always wanted to go on adventure over seas.

"What's the one thing you always wondered about growing up? Mine is why the sky is blue." Amy asked randomly.

"I always wondered that too Amy, but growing up I always wondered why blood was red, its one of the questions that I always seem to ask." Jamie said smiling not noticing the shocked faces of Sully and Michaela, the more the got to be near Jamie the more alike she becomes to their missing daughter.

_**There's chapter 7! LOL again I wrote this story at 3 in the morning, something about this time that inspires me to write. I hope you like it. **_

_**Now I have a question, should Mr. Callaway (Jamie's adoptive father) come to Colorado Springs to stir up trouble? Just as Jamie is getting to know Michaela and Sully and feels like she knows them from when she was little. Also throwing Brian into the mix. **_

_**P.S. The story that Jamie told Amy is based off the movie "Muppet Treasure Island." I love that movie. **_


	8. Unexpected Visitors

_**Chapter 8 of Lost but Found Again? **_

_**Like always I don't own anything sadly. **_

Chapter 8 Brian comes to Town along with an Unexpected Guest

Jamie was taking a peaceful nap while she waited for Amy and Katie to come home from school. She felt the bed move to the side, and she started smiling softly, knowing that it was Amy. Amy has been doing this since she started living there about a month ago. As Jamie felt Amy move closer towards her back she quickly got up and started tickling Amy playfully like any other siblings would do.

The once peaceful house was turning into laughter in a matter of seconds, before Jamie knew it, Katie ran in the room jumping on the bed joining in on the tickle fight against Amy.

"No Katie! Get Jamie! Get Jamie!" Amy said through laughter. Katie nodded and then the two siblings quickly gained up on Jamie who was laughing so hard she started to get teary eyed. The three girls didn't notice that Michaela and Sully were watching as they smiled, their smile faltered a bit as they thought about their missing daughter.

Deep down they felt that the Jamie on the bed laughing with Katie and Amy was their real daughter, Jamie Callaway and Jamie Sully both held strong resemblance and characteristics. They were in such deep thought they didn't hear the footsteps behind them.

"Hi Ma, Pa." The familiar voice said softly. Sully and Michaela both jumped softly as they turned around and they started smiling like crazy.

"Brian! Why didn't you tell us that you were going to be coming?" Michaela asked as she hugged her adoptive son.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Brian said as he hugged his adoptive parents. "So what's with all this laughter?"

"Your friend Jamie is havin' a tickle fight with Katie and Amy." Sully said smiling.

"Jamie's here?" Brian asked as he smiled as he peered into the girl's room seeing the three girls laughing and smiling. Katie and Amy both stopped laughing and they quickly jumped out of bed and ran towards Brian. Jamie got up and smiled as well as she noticed Brian there with Michaela and Sully.

"Brian! You're back!" Katie and Amy both said at the same time as they hugged him.

"I missed you two. You've been good to Ma and Pa right?" Brian asked as he released his sisters.

"Yup, we've been good." Amy said smiling like crazy.

"Hi Jamie, enjoying your stay here?" Brian asked as he walked over to Jamie.

"Hi Brian, and yes I've been enjoying my stay here, its beautiful, just like you said it was." Jamie said as she hugged him.

"I'm sad Jamie, you doubted me?" Brian said laughing.

"I never doubted you, I'm just confirming what you told me. There is a difference." Jamie said as they walked down stairs with Brian's family.

"So how long are you going to be in town?" Brian said as he sat down on the couch holding his little sister.

"Not too much longer, I don't want to overstay my welcome here. I think I gathered enough information for my book." Jamie said as she smiled softly, she couldn't help but feel a little sad, she had grown to love this family; it felt like she had known them forever.

"No! I don't want you to leave Jamie!" Amy cried at the thought of Jamie leaving.

Jamie didn't say anything as she to felt the need to want to stay here instead of leaving. She noticed the looks on Michaela, Sully and Katie; all three had the face of sadness. They all grown to Jamie being in their house, it felt like they were a complete family again.

"Excuse me, I'm going into town for a bit. Its great having you here Brian, I missed you." Jamie said smiling softly as she went out the door and started for town.

* * *

"Ma, Pa, you know that Jamie isn't going to replace the daughter you lost all those years ago." Brian said as he stood up after Amy went to her room.

"We know that Brian, its just that Jamie reminds us so much of her, they are the same age, everything. One can't help but wonder if it's really her." Michaela said sadly.

"I just don't want to see you guys get your hopes up and too attached to Jamie only to find out that it isn't whom you're expecting." Brian said as gently as he could.

"We miss her so much, but I firmly believe that this Jamie is our missing daughter." Michaela said ran her fingers through her hair.

* * *

As Jamie reached town she went to the telegraph office she asked with a sad voice, "Hi Horace, any mail for me?"

"Yes Jamie, um, here it is." Horace said as he pulled out a cream envelope with elegant handwriting.

"Thank you, Horace." Jamie said as she sat down on the chairs in the room and she begun to read her letter from her Father.

_Dear Jamie,_

_ Hello dear, I wish you would have told me that you were in Colorado Springs, even though I told you never to go there. I had to find out through your friend whom lives in Wisconsin. I hope you are doing well, I miss you my dear. By the time you get this letter I shall be arriving in Colorado Springs, so we'll talk more then. See you soon._

_Love, _

_Your Father. _

"Horace, when is the train due to come?" Jamie asked softly as she read her letter for the second time.

"In a few minuets, why did something happen?" Horace asked worried.

"No, nothing is wrong. Its just my Father, he's coming in town today." Jamie said sadly, knowing full well that her Father is going to drag her back to Mexico. Just as predicted Jamie heard the train whistling loudly, as the train crept closer, the more dread she felt.

Jamie walked out of the office and she waited for her Father to come off the train. As the train came to a complete stop, Mr. Callaway stepped off the train with his luggage at hand. "_Hello Father, I trust your ride here was well_." Jamie said in Spanish.

"_I see your Spanish is still good. And yes, the ride was fantastic. Come here dear, I miss you."_ Mr. Callaway said as he hugged his adoptive daughter.

"Shall we go eat? There is a great place here." Jamie said back in English, Mr. Callaway nodded and let his daughter lead the way. Jamie didn't notice that her Father was looking around cautiously.

_**Well I hope you like this chapter! Sorry if my chapters are always so short. You guys are probably gonna think I'm weird, but should Brian have a crush on Jamie. Even though they're not really related only by adoption. I have a feeling you guys are gonna suggest that they just stay friends. Well now that, that question is out in the open, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the long wait, I have no reasonable excuse as to why I have updated.**_

_**I don't own anything sadly. **_

Chapter 9

Once Jamie and her Father sat down at Grace's Café, Jamie started up a conversation with her Father in Spanish. "_So dad, how long are you going to stay in town?"_

"_Oh not too long, I just wanted to come and visit you. It's been a while since I saw my daughter." _

"_I'm glad you're here, I'm staying with a wonderful family. I wish you would come and meet them."_

"_I'm not sure sweetheart, I'm on a tight schedule. But tell me about them." _Mr. Callaway said as he discreetly looked around.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Sully, and their children Katie and Amy. You sure you don't want to meet them Dad?"_

"_I'm sure, so how much longer are you going to stay here in Colorado Springs?" _Mr. Callaway said as he remembered the Sully family from his last visit.

"_Not too much longer. I'm only here to gather some information about the book I'm writing. Then I was going to go back to Wisconsin and find a place to live. As much as I love Colorado Springs, something about this place seems too familiar and it's a little unnerving." _Jamie said she looked around the peaceful town that she's going to miss so much. She then noticed that the Sully family was headed their way but she quickly turned to her Father and acted as if she had never seen the Sully Family.

"_Are you planning on coming back to Mexico any time soon?" _

"_Soon dad, I do miss the fields. Dad…have we ever been here before? When I was little?"_

"_No, not that I can recall." _ Mr. Callaway lied as he looked away but didn't notice that the Sully family walked up to their table.

"Hey Jamie, who's this?" Michaela asked as she hugged Jamie.

"This is my Father, Mr. Callaway. Father, this is the family I was telling you about." Jamie said as she smiled widely.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Callaway, you've raised a beautiful daughter." Michaela said as she tried to remember where she saw Mr. Callaway before.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am. Jamie sweetheart, I'm going to go get a beer I'll see you later." Mr. Callaway said as he hugged Jamie and then quickly fled from the table.

"Your Father seemed, well interestin'." Sully said as he and the family sat down at the table with Jamie.

"That's my Father…interesting as a brick." Jamie muttered as she looked towards the direction her Father fled.

"He seemed really familiar to me. Like I met him once before, has your Father ever been to Colorado Springs before Jamie?" Michaela asked as she rubbed her fingers against her temple as she tried to remember.

"He said he never has but who knows, he seems to know the place well enough to know where to get a drink," Jamie said as she looked towards the direction her father went. "Michaela, are you alright?"

"Are you and your Father related by blood?" Michaela asked as she had a gut feeling that Jamie is really adopted.

Jamie just looked at the table trying to remember if her parents ever said anything about being adopted, she then tried to remember her childhood in Mexico, but she could only remember being there when she was six. Before six years old she remembers being in a home that was happy. But the family wasn't the one she grew up with. She then got a flood of memories rushing in, being in the medical clinic with pregnant Michaela, seeing a man that looked like her Father, Mr. Callaway with a little girl in his arms that wasn't her. She remembers eating at a dinner table with Sully, and Brian. Waking up to see Mr. Callaway hovering over her bed and taking her to the wagon and heading towards Mexico while telling her that her parents were dead.

Jamie looked at Michaela and Sully and she knew right then and there that they were her real parents and then she began to speak in Spanish in anger. "_Stupid man of a Father. Lied to me all these years, making me believe that my real parents had died. Mother never telling me the truth. I'm so stupid to have forgotten!" _

While she was ranting she got up from her seat and walked quickly towards the direction to the man she believed was her Father. Sully and Michaela took after Jamie in confusion as to why she acted the way she did.

_**There you have it! The 9**__**th**__** chapter of this story. I promise on my life that the 10**__**th**__** chapter will be up soon! :-) **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 is here! **_

_**Don't own anything like always. (**__italics__**) =Spanish.**_

_**Told you guys the next chapter will be up soon. :-D**_

Chapter 10

Jamie stormed towards the bar where her 'Father' stood drinking and her real parents trailing behind her. _"Father! Or should I say Mr. Callaway. You kidnapped me, as a child didn't you?" _

"_Sweetheart, you are my daughter. You always will be, I don't regret having you with me ever. Yes I did kidnap you, I was distraught of my real daughter died in your real mother's care." _

"_Still no excuse from taking me from my real family! Haven't you ever thought for a second of what you did affected them? They must have been so hurt and scared. It must have been equivalent to having your real daughter die." _Jamie yelled while ignoring the stares of the people in the bar.

"_Jamie, sweetheart, you just looked so much like my real daughter that you two could have been sisters. When you were here with them," _Mr. Callaway said as he pointed to Sully and Michaela who just stared at the two yelling at each other, while trying to figure out what they were saying. _"You were so quiet and you looked so lonely. So I figured you would have been much more happier in Mexico with me and your Mother." _

"Dad, what you did was wrong and you robbed me of a life that could have been wonderful. But despite the fact that you took me away, I loved my childhood in Mexico, with you and mom. You had given me a high education, a life full of benefits that would take me far in the world. But I need to get to know my real family as well. You have been a wonderful Father, it's a shame that your real daughter missed out." Jamie said in English as she calmed down.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry…no words can tell you how sorry I am for what I have done. Mr. and Mrs. Sully, I send most of my sincere apologizes to you. I deserve to rot in prison." Mr. Callaway said as he cried, then the sheriff of Colorado Springs stepped forward and dragged him to the cell.

Jamie stood there staring at her Father getting arrested as tears dripped from her face, _"Father! I'm sorry…you will always be my Father, but it will take me a while to forgive you for what you have done." _

"_You will always be my daughter, and I hope that someday you will forgive me." _ Mr. Callaway said as he walked out with the sheriff.

"Jamie, we're sorry you had to find out this way." Michaela said as she laid a hand on her newly found daughter.

"Its not your fault Michaela, you didn't know had suspicions maybe." Jamie said as she looked towards the woman who is truly her real mother.

"So what are you goin' to do now Jamie?" Sully said as he, Michaela and Jamie walked out of the bar and everybody went back to what they were doing.

"I'm going back to Mexico, my Mother is gone, and Father is arrested. I'm the only one that can manage the estate." Jamie said as she sat down at Grace's café where she can see Katie and Amy run around playing in the fields.

"No one can take your place? We just got you back." Michaela said sadly as she took Jamie's hands into her own.

"I want to go back, but I will write and visit. But I'm needed back home," Jamie said as she pulled her hands away from Michaela's. "I appreciate everything you have done for me, but I'm still Mr. Callaway's daughter and I'm the heir of the estate."

Sully and Michaela nodded understanding but they can't help but feel saddened at the thought of loosing their long lost daughter again. "What are we going to tell Brian, Katie, and Amy?" Michaela asked her husband.

"Tell the truth I guess, they deserve to know that Jamie is their sister."

"Lets tell them over dinner," Michaela suggested as she looked at Jamie who was deep in thought. "What are you thinking about sweetheart?"

"Just thinking about the day my Mother died, before I had to leave the room she called me by my full name, 'Jamie Sully-Callaway.' I'm beginning to wonder if that was her way of telling me the truth. Growing up I have always been 'Jamie Callaway' never with the hyphenated name. Everything makes sense now, why my Father never wanted me near this place." Jamie said as she felt heated anger towards herself for not putting the pieces together sooner.

"Come on, lets go gather up the children and lets go home." Michaela said as she and Sully stood up. Jamie just nodded and she got up slowly, she then started to head towards Katie and Amy who noticed the change in her attitude.

_**There you go chapter 10, I know its short and I now have to figure out the rest of the story. Should there be a court trial on Mr. Callaway? And should the Sully family go down to Mexico and see Jamie at her estate? **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

During dinner the whole Sully family sat in silence, not knowing what to say to Jamie, their long lost sister, and daughter. Jamie just sat there picking at her food while thinking about her childhood, how it was all just a lie. Did her Mother and Father who raised her in Mexico really loved her as their own?

"So, Jamie. This is great; you're my best friend and my sister! Who knew!" Brian said trying to lighten up the mood that is brewing in the dining area.

"Ya, its good to know that I'm not an only child. Listen you guys, I'm sorry if this isn't what you expected my last night here to be like. It's wonderful to know that I have a family that is actually related to me. A real family, not a family that kidnaps me and raises me as their dead daughter." Jamie said a little sarcastic near the end.

But Jamie then feels the need to just speak about the things that had been bottled up inside her since she found out what her Father did and who the Sully family really were to her. "This is not how I want my real family to see me as. Trust me, I'm not this person. I don't hold grudges, I don't focus on the lies, and I focus on what's in the inside. It's just hard to cope with all this information. I mean I just came to Colorado Springs because my best friend tells me about this wonderful place to gain some information for my book.

Who knew I would be staying in the home of a wonderful family who turns out to be my real family. Then my fake Father goes to jail for kidnapping me and taking me to another country. Then now I have to go back to Mexico to manage an entire estate on my own. I never pictured my life to turn out this way. If he never kidnapped me I would be here right now, and I mean really here right now. Living this wonderful life with my real parents, and with my sisters and a bright older brother. I mean have you ever pictured this to happen to me? For me to live almost my whole life in Mexico?"

The Sully family just stared at her not really catching what she had ranted to them. "Jamie sweetie, I know this is really hard on you but not once in our life did we stop missing you. Even once you go back to Mexico we will miss you even more. I never thought that this would happen to you. I never thought that you would be taken from us. I always thought you would stay here and live a happy life with us. But some things are out of our hands. Some things will happen and you will have no idea why it did, but some things happen for a reason. We may not like it but we just have to make the best of it. We will visit you in Mexico and you will visit us here in Colorado Springs." Michaela said in a motherly tone as she grasped her eldest daughter's hands.

The rest of the night went on a little better; they all talked and made small jokes. Brian and Jamie talked about books and writing. They all interacted like the family that they were supposed to be.

The next morning Jamie finished her packing and she stood in the living room looking around while trying to absorb every wooden detail that was in the home. She had a feeling that she won't be seeing her real family any time soon; she fears that she won't have the time at all to visit. Jamie went outside to see if her newly found father has the wagon set up so that she could go to town and wait for her train.

"Ready Jamie?" Sully said as he saw his daughter walk out the door.

"Yup." Jamie said as she walked down the stairs dressed in her dark purple dress and her dark brown hair was tied into a loose ponytail. After a few minuets the Sully family was all loaded in the wagon ready to go to town to see off their daughter and sister.

As soon as they got to town Jamie was confronted with the Mexican sheriff, _"Miss Callaway, your Father wishes to see you before you leave." _

"_Alright, I'll be there in a couple of minuets."_ Jamie said as she got out of the wagon with the help from Brian

"What did the sheriff want Jamie?" Brian asked as he helped Jamie down from the wagon and he then started to take her luggage out of the wagon as well.

"He just told me that my Father wants to see me before I left. I'll be right back, I'll meet you at the train station." Jamie said as she smiled slightly at her family, they all nodded and they went to the train station.

Jamie walked inside the sheriff department slowly and sure enough her Father was there waiting near the cell door. "Hello Father, how's the cell treating you?" Jamie said as she nodded to the Sheriff, letting him know that she's okay.

"I just wanted you to know that you don't have to go back to Mexico to manage the estate." Mr. Callaway said as he put his hand out to reach Jamie's hand. Jamie reached out as well.

"I want to Dad, Mom wouldn't want her home to be left uncared for. The estate has been in the family for years." Jamie said softly as she remembered the good times she and her Mom had in the estate all the mother daughter moments they had. Mr. Callaway just nodded softly as he too was remembering his wife. "What day is your trial?"

"At the end of next month in Denver." Mr. Callaway said.

"I'll be there, I'll have the sheriff send me more information." Jamie said and she sighed as she saw the time. "I better go now, my train leaves in a few minuets. Good bye Father." Jamie said as she pulled her hand away from her Fathers.

"Good bye Jamie." Mr. Callaway said as his daughter walked out the door and he saw that she was talked to the sheriff and the sheriff just nodded and he walked back inside and sat back down at his desk.

Jamie finally reached the train station to see that her family had waited just as they said they would. "What did Mr. Callaway want Jamie?" Amy said softly as she hugged her older sister's leg.

Jamie bent down eye level with her younger sister and said, "We just talked about the estate back where I come from."

"Here in Colorado Springs?" Amy said confused because that's where her older sister Jamie is from.

"No, I mean the estate where I grew up, the estate in Mexico." Jamie chuckled at the child's innocent confusion.

The Sully family all stood in a circle saying their final good byes as the train whistled signaling that it was time to go aboard. Jamie walked up the small set of stairs and she waved one final good bye and she went inside the train. The train that will take her far away from the home she was supposed to be raised in.

_**There's the eleventh chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Its been 5 months since Jamie Sully-Callaway has been in Colorado Springs, its now Tuesday, July 15 and during that time she has been managing the large estate and trying to make sure that it was still running as smoothly as possible. She barely noticed that her birthday had passed, after all 24 is only just a number. During the time of managing the estate and making sure that her Father's business stay's strong, she has been trying to get a hold of the Denver court to ask them when they will set the trial for her 'Father.'

Her Fathers trial was supposed to be in late March and for whatever reason the court had to push back the trial and they never told her the new court date. For all Jamie knew it could have passed already. "Idiots, what is so hard about sending a telegram?" Jamie said with frustration as she sat down on her office chair.

"Miss Callaway? You have a telegram." One of the servants said as she handed Jamie the telegram.

"Thank you Jenny." Jamie said kindly and her friend. Jamie opened the telegram and she read out loud.

"_Dear Miss Jamie Sully, _

_Sorry for the inconvenience on the status of the trial for your kidnapper. The trial has been set for Friday, July 25, 1895 at noon. Have a safe train ride here to Denver._

_Denver Court House"_

"Twenty-fifth? That's next week." Jamie said as she checked her calendar. "I can do that."

For the rest of the week Jamie made sure that all crops were packaged and ready to ship to the local businesses, it was now Saturday and while Jamie was packing her bags she wondered what would happen if her Father would be sent to jail for a long time. She wasn't worried about the business considering the US has no authority about business or estates in another country. She just doesn't know if she can manage the estate on her own, she knows enough to keep the business running from what her Father taught her and what she had observed over the years.

So the next day while she was on the train that headed for Denver she noticed something poking outside of her bag. Jamie reached in to see what it was; it was the book that she was writing. "I never did get this finished like I promised Brian I would. I'm sorry Brian but it doesn't seem like this book will be published anytime soon." Jamie said to herself as she looked out the window to see the land pass her by. Jamie closed her eyes and she let the rhythm of the train lure her to a peaceful sleep.

"Next stop Denver!" One of the train workers said as he walked down the hall. Jamie woke up from her nap and she felt dread, she hasn't seen her Father in a while and even though he kidnapped her, she still loved him. He raised her into the women she was today.

Jamie didn't know what to do until the trial, which was in two days, after Jamie dropped her stuff off at the small hotel and to changed into her comfortable blue dress that her Mother years ago, she then walked towards the bookstore to read about managing business. While she was reading she didn't notice a little girl behind her.

"Jamie!" The familiar voiced screamed in happiness as she latched her arms around Jamie's legs in a tight hug. Jamie at first looked agitated but it quickly faded as she recognized the voice, it belonged to her little sister.

"Amy! Goodness you've grown in the past five months. What are you doing here?" Jamie said as she bent down to give Amy a proper hug.

"Mommy and Daddy said something about a trial." Amy said not really caring. "Are you going to stay with us again?"

Jamie nodded and then she felt a rush of guilt go through her, how do you tell a little girl that she had to go back to Mexico? "We'll see Amy, I'm not promising anything. Now, what are you doing way over here by yourself, where's your parents?" Jamie said as she stood up straight and she looked around for Michaela and Sully.

"You mean _our_ parents Jamie. They're outside, I noticed you near the window and I kinda ran off without their permission." Amy said sheepishly as she looked down embarrassed.

"Amy, _your_ parents might be worried sick about you, come on, lets go find them." Jamie said as she grabbed her sister's hand and she lead them through the bookstore. While doing so Amy was chattering away about something that happened at home and she repeatedly asked her why she doesn't call Michaela and Sully, 'Mom and Dad.'

Jamie stopped suddenly and Amy instantly feared that she might have angered her sister and her blue eyes started to fall down her face. "I'm sorry Jamie, please don't be mad at me."

Jamie quickly knelt down and hugged her sister tightly. "Shh, Amy I'm not mad at you, its just that the reason why I don't call our parents 'mom and dad' is because I just don't see them that way, I'm not comfortable calling them that. I already have a mom and dad that raised me, but that will never stop me from being your sister Amy and it will also never stop me from being Michaela and Sully's daughter. Now come on, lets go find your-_our_ parents." Jamie said as she grabbed her sister's hand and Amy instantly lit up since Jamie said 'Our parents.'

While walking through the large bookstore Amy found a kids story and her eyes lit up with excitement as she looked through the book. "What do you have there Amy?" Jamie said as she picked up another copy of the book that Amy was holding. "Wow, this looks really interesting. Do you want me to get it for you?"

"You don't have to Jamie. Its just a book." Amy said trying to not to show her sister that she really did want the book.

"Just a book Amy? This isn't 'just a book,' this is the book that you will read over and over again. And each time you read it, you will get excited and you will learn new things. Come one, I'll get it for you and as your older sister, I insist." Jamie said smiling widely as she grabbed the copy from her sister's hands and she led them to the sale's clerk near the door.

After Jamie paid for the books she asked if she could borrow a pen, which the elderly clerk man happily gave to Jamie as he smiled at the sister's interaction. Jamie opened the front cover of the hard cover book and she wrote '_To my little sister Amy, enjoy the book and always enjoy reading. Your sister, Jamie.'_ "Thanks so much sir. Here you go Amy, lets go." Jamie said smiling at her sister and as they walked out Jamie waved good-bye to the stores clerk.

"Thanks so much Jamie! But why did you write in mine and why do you have another copy?" Amy said confused.

"I wrote in yours because it's my gift to you and I wanted to give you something to remember me by. And I bought me a copy as well, so that I can read it also. You can never be too old to read a child story." Jamie said smiling, they didn't see their parents anywhere so they sat down on a bench where was at the last place Amy saw them and they began to read their books. Occasionally Jamie would look around trying to spot Amy's parents and she instantly felt sorry for them. "They must be freaking out thinking Amy got kidnapped." Jamie thought to herself sadly and she looked over at Amy who was smiling as she was reading.

About ten minuets later they heard running and Amy was engulfed into a big hug. "How many times do we have to tell you to never run off?" Michaela said sternly at Amy and Jamie was ignored and she then noticed a few people that seem vaguely familiar but still unknown to her.

"I'm sorry Mommy and Daddy. It's just that I saw Jamie in the bookstore and I just got excited and I ran off. And look, Jamie bought me a book and she bought the same copy as me!" Amy said smiling as she showed her parents the book and Sully and Michaela both quickly engulfed Jamie into a hug like they did with Amy. Jamie hesitated before hugging them back but she didn't hold the same enthusiasm as they did. She wasn't here for a family reunion; she was here for her Father but she made sure that her family didn't see the lack of happiness.

"Hello Michaela and Sully. Katie you look beautiful." Jamie said smiling and she noticed Brian coming towards her. "Brian, you look good. How's your writing coming along?"

"Hey Jamie, my writing is coming along greatly. How about you, I have heard anything about your book, is it finished?" Brian said as he hugged her softly.

"Honestly, I haven't even finished writing it. It's been too crazy at the estate; I don't know how my Father did it for all these years. I have no time for anything anymore." Jamie noticed her family's happiness fade a little when Jamie mentioned her Father. So she quickly changed the subject, "So, who are these three? I don't believe we had the pleasure of meeting, I'm Jamie Callaway." Jamie said as she put her book in her left hand and she stuck out her right for them to shake.

"I'm sorry Jamie, I forgot to introduce them. This here is Matthew, he's your older brother, and this here is Colleen Cooper-Cook your older sister and this is Andrew Cook her husband." Michaela introduced, as her eyes got a little teary and the sight of her children reuniting.

"Nice meeting you three." Jamie said kindly as she smiled and shook their hands.

While they were getting to know each other Sully decided to ask Jamie a question. "So Jamie are you goin' to come back to Colorado Springs and stay for a while?"

Jamie felt the same guilt run through her but along with agitation, can't they see that this whole situation is hard on her? Her kidnapper is on trial, the same kidnapper who she thought of as a Father and who raised her. She doesn't have time to be thinking about planning visits; she needs to focus on making her Father's sentence shorter.

"Excuse me, but I must be going. I need to do a few things before my Father's trial. Amy, enjoy the book." Jamie said as kindly as possible and she smiled at Amy who has no idea what's going on because she was too busy reading her book. Amy looked up and nodded happily and she looked back down at her book. Jamie nodded while she avoided her family's shocked faces and her sudden change of mood and she quickly walked in the direction the sheriff's office where her Father is currently being held in.

"Well, Jamie seems like a lovely girl." Andrew said not really knowing what to say.

"Sully, I don't think it was the perfect time for you to be mentioning about her coming over for a family visit. A blind man could see that this hard on her, I mean come on, the man that kidnapped her raised her as his daughter. You can clearly see that Jamie thinks of him as a Father, I mean who wouldn't, to be so young when kidnapped and the kidnapper raises you as their own?" Matthew said to his family completely understanding Jamie. Everybody looked down feeling bad about not considering on how Jamie feels about what's going on.

Jamie came out of the sheriff's office after she wasn't able to see her Father until after the trial, Jamie slowly walked back to her hotel room feeling guilty about the way she acted towards her family and how she gave off a bad first impression at her newly found siblings and brother-in-law. Jamie laid down on her bed and she closed her eyes trying to picture the happiest moment in her life in Mexico with her Mother and Father. But every time she thought about her life in Mexico with her parents she felt incredibly guilty because her real parents never got to see her grow up and have happy moments with her.

The next day she stayed in her hotel room reading the book she bought at the bookstore and the next thing she knew it was morning, and she needed to get ready for the trial that was at noon. Jamie got ready and she noticed that it was only ten in the morning and that the trial only starts at noon, she decided to use that time to start to head out to the court.

It was 11:30 and Jamie sat there on the bench waiting nervously, she heard the door open and she saw her family walk in and they sat behind her which made her even more nervous than ever before, before she knew the Judge walked in and they all stood up until told to be sat down. Then the sheriff pulled in Jamie's father and he was sat down on the chair near the door.

"This is a trial about a kidnapping that happened 18 years ago, child's name is Jamie Sully and the kidnapper is Mr. Ethan Callaway. We are here today because 5 months ago it was found out that the child was Mr. and Mrs. Sully's child. This is the trial that will decide the sentence for the crime. Attorney Rubio please bring Mr. Callaway to the stand." Judge Wallace said sternly.

"Mr. Callaway please come to the stand." The young Attorney Rubio said as he gestured to the stand. After Mr. Callaway swore to tell the truth he saw Jamie sitting and he smiled softly and Jamie smiled back.

"Mr. Callaway tell me about the night of the kidnapping." Attorney Rubio said as he crossed his arms and listened to Mr. Callaway talk. "That's all, please step down. Jamie Sully please come to the stand."

Jamie nodded and walked up, ignoring the nervous stares that were coming from her family. After swearing to tell the truth she sat down and she felt a load of confidence as she waited for Attorney Rubio to ask her questions.

"When is your birthday and how old are you?" Attorney Rubio asked first.

"My birthday is on July 12, 1871 and I'm 24 years old as of two weeks ago." Jamie said not knowing why her birthday was important to the trial.

"What do you remember on the day of your kidnapping?" Attorney Rubio asked as he looked at Jamie waiting patiently for her to answer.

"I remember being woken up and being taken to a wagon, there was a women there and she was speaking in Spanish to Mr. Callaway and at the time I didn't understand a word she was saying. I cried to Mr. Callaway asking him to take me back home, but he then told me that my parents died and I fell asleep and the next thing I knew I was in Mexico." Jamie said as she felt guilty, she felt like she was making her Father's situation worse she then heard a few sniffs and she saw that Michaela was crying softly.

"Okay, so what was your childhood like growing up in Mexico?" Attorney Rubio said kindly.

"After a while I forgot about my 'dead' parents and I began to call Mr. and Mrs. Callaway 'mom and dad.' They made my childhood wonderful, they gave me the best education possible; they always encouraged me to do the best that I can. They let me learn how to play the harmonica, and they fully encouraged me. They allowed me to go to the best college out there. They wanted nothing but the best for me. I wouldn't be who I am without them, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have the career I have now." Jamie said as she smiled softly as she remembered all the good times she had with her parents and she didn't feel guilty at all for remembering.

"Do you hold any resentment for what Mr. Callaway had done?"

"At first, when I finally remembered what happened that night, I did feel resentment and anger towards my Father. But during these past five months I stopped feeling angry and resentment towards him. I forgive him for what he had done."

"What have you been doing these past 5 months before this trial?"

"I've took over my father's business and managed the estate due to the fact that he's in jail and I'm the heir to the estate and business. I could have let it fall to the ground but I felt that I should go and take my Father's place."

"You do know that you don't legally have to take over Mr. Callaway's business."

"In the United States I don't legally have to, but in the country of Mexico I'm legally the heir to the business, and yes I could have passed it on to a loyal employee who has worked under my Father for years. But I felt as his daughter, that I should honor what he had built over the years and take over the business." Jamie said a little frustrated.

After an hour of the trial, Jamie was getting impatient; she wanted this to be over with. She then heard that the jury had made their decision. "We find Mr. Callaway…guilty." Jamie slumped back in her chair she had failed her Father.

"Mr. Callaway is found guilty for the kidnapping of the daughter Jamie Sully. Mr. Callaway is hereby charged with ten years in prison but I grant Mr. Callaway 6 years instead due to the lack of harm done to the child. Court adjourned!" Judge Wallace yelled as he banged the gavel and he got up and left.

Jamie stood up feeling shocked, she didn't know whether to feel happy or sad. Six years in prison sounded like a fair deal, its better then ten years. Jamie walked up to the sheriff and asked if she could have a word with her father. The sheriff smiled kindly and nodded and he took a few steps back.

"Congratulations Father!" Jamie said happily as she hugged him with all her might, not realizing that her real family was standing there waiting for her and that they were feeling a little jealous but since Matthew stated the obvious to them the other day they tried to make an understanding on how Jamie feels. They can't just force in the big happy family life on her, they have to let her come to them naturally. They stood close enough to hear what Jamie and Mr. Callaway was saying.

"Thank you Jamie, and don't think I forgot. Happy birthday. Wow 24 years old it seems just like yesterday you were climbing trees like a monkey." Mr. Callaway said he stepped away from the hug.

"Dad…" Jamie said a little embarrassed as she looked around to see if anybody heard and she smiled softly at her family and she turned back to her Father.

"Jamie, you didn't have to take over the business and manage the estate. You have a real family, right over there." Mr. Callaway said as he pointed towards the Sully family. Jamie looked towards the direction he pointed in and she shook her head and she looked towards her Father as if he was crazy.

"I know I didn't have to, Dad. I wanted to, the business has been in the family for generations. It didn't feel right for it to go to the ground, and even though they are my real family. My family shall always remain in Mexico, its where I belong. _I love you Father, I'll visit._" Jamie said the last part in Spanish and she nodded to the sheriff to signal that she was done talking. She waved towards her father as he walked out the door and out of her life, for now.

_**There you go folks! Chapter 12 and its long too! There's a picture of Jamie's dress that she wore to the trial on my profile. Please review! :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jamie watched her fathers back disappear behind the brown door before she turned to face her family who all waited patently to see her and to see how she's feeling. "I think the trial went really well." Jamie said smiling softly as she turned around.

"Jamie, I'm sorry if I wasn't sensitive about your feelings the other day." Sully said as he reached out to hug his daughter.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. I was just worried about what was going to happen to my father and I didn't feel that planning a family visit was really important at the time. And I should be the one apologizing, I'm sorry to how I acted towards you all." Jamie said as she pulled away from the hug that her real father gave her.

Before anybody got to say another word, Amy yelled with excitement to Jamie, "I finished my book Jamie!"

"I would think you would I saw that you were reading this whole time." Jamie said smiling.

"What are you going to do now Jamie?" Katie asked her older sister.

"I'm going back to Mexico and I'm going to finish my book." Jamie said softly.

Colleen and Matthew looked at each other and Colleen asked Jamie and everybody else, "How about we all go out to dinner tonight?"

Jamie looked at her family and saw that they all nodded and that they all turned their heads looking at her waiting for her reply. She saw that they all looked happy and that they really wanted to spend time with her as a whole family.

"Alright, sounds like fun." Jamie said smiling as she saw her whole family's face light up with excitement.

"I'm glad we found you again, I really missed you Jamie." Colleen said as the family made their way out of the court house.

"I wish I can fully remember you three. You look familiar, but its like trying to remember a dream you had as a child." Jamie said looking a little sad as she looked at Matthew, Colleen and Andrew.

"Its okay, you have a valid reason. If Mr. Callaway never kidnapped you I think we all would be really close." Matthew said as he gave Jamie a one armed hug. Jamie just nodded at her older brother and then she turned to Brian.

"So, what do you have planned after you leave Denver?" Jamie asked her best friend, turned adoptive brother.

"Well other then waiting for your book, I'm going back to Boston." Brian said smiling.

"Well you wont have to wait for very long, I plan on getting it published soon." Jamie said smiling widely.

Before everybody knew it, Briand and Jamie were off to the side talking about writing, books and about authors. They could tell why they became friends in the first place; they have so much in common. So using that opportunity the rest of the Sully family started to talk about Jamie.

"Ever since Jamie found out that we're her real parents, she withdrew herself from us. Before she found out she was happier and she talked to us more." Michaela said in a whisper.

"Ma, she spent 18 years of her life believing she was adopted and that the people's she with loved her dearly. She just found out that we're her real family. You can't expect her to just change the way she views things." Colleen said as they all walked up to the restaurant door.

The family was all escorted through the restaurant and they were seated near the window and Jamie looked out and she saw that it was getting dark. She then realized that this was her last night in Denver and tomorrow she would be on her way back to Mexico. She looked to her right and she saw that Brian was sitting next to her and to her right she saw that Amy was there. She then took notice of all the happy faces of her family.

"How can I leave theses people, Amy is really attached to me and Michaela and Sully really want to get to know me. But I have to leave, right? This is something my mother would want me to do; she would want me to help my father. Maybe my father was right, maybe I should just hand it over to his friend." Jamie thought as she looked down.

Half way through dinner, talking and laughing, Amy spoke u and asked Jamie, "Jamie, are you coming back to Colorado Springs with us?"

Jamie looked down at Amy and saw the look of desperation and full of hope and Jamie tried not to cry, she had grown to love Amy as a sister as she was supposed to. "Amy—" Jamie tried speaking but Amy interrupted with excitement.

"You can share my room!"

"Amy—" Jamie tried again but was interrupted. As Amy was speaking with excitement, Jamie was losing her patients with the young girl.

"You can tell me more stories that you made up and—" Amy was saying excitedly but then she was the one that got interrupted.

"AMY! I'm sorry, but as much as I would like to, I can't." Jamie said trying not to feel guilty as she saw the hurt on Amy's face and looks of shock on her family's face.

"Why cant you? Don't you want to get to know us as a family?" Katie said as she comforted Amy.

"I have responsibilities in Mexico and I do want to get to know you guys. You're my real family." Jamie said.

"Some way of showing it. We try to get close to you but you're pushing us away. You're so closed up! Is that how your kidnappers raised you? Did they also raise you to kidnap children?" Katie yelled as she wrapped her arms around Amy protectively. The rest of the family didn't know what to say.

"I'm trying my best here Katie and my 'kidnappers' never raise me to be a kidnapper, they raised me with kindness and they loved me. They raised me to be all that I could be. And if you're implying that I'm going to kidnap Amy or any other children for that matter, you're wrong." Jamie said angrily.

"I don't want you anywhere near my family, we can clearly see that you have no interest in our family. I saw how you defended your kidnapper, you care more about him then our family."

"Katie, I will abide by your wishes, I can see I'm causing more damage then good. I mean it seemed it would have been best if I never found out about you all. I should have just stayed gone. But you have no right to make me seem like the enemy just because I defended the kidnapper. That kidnapper is my father; he and my mom raised me, I think I owe it to them if I defend them. I'm sorry to all of you about this, you have my word, I wont be bothering you with my presence any longer." Jamie said calmly as she put down some money on the table and she got up and left the restaurant.

She didn't realize that Brian had gotten up and ran after her, while his parents started to scold Katie for the way she acted. "Jamie! Please don't leave like this." Brian pleaded as he stopped Jamie in her tracks.

"Maybe Katie is right Brian, maybe I really don't want to get to know your family." Jamie said as she turned towards her best friend and Brian saw her face. Brian never saw her look so vulnerable in the entire time he had known her.

"No, Katie is wrong Jamie. You're just having a hard time adjusting to the fact that your entire life has been a lie and I can tell that you do want to get to know us but if feels like whenever you try to get to know Michaela and Sully, it feels like you're going to start forgetting the parents who raised you." Briand said fully understanding Jamie.

"That's exactly how I feel Brian. Did Michaela and Sully kidnap you?" Jamie said jokingly.

"No, not exactly. When I was about five or six my real Ma died and Michaela too me and my brother and sister in. I automatically started to call Michaela 'ma' but it felt like I was slowly forgetting my real ma. But you know what? I never forgot her, I miss her but I know that she wont be mad at me for finding a new family." Briand said smiling as he remembered his real ma.

"Brian…I'm afraid. I'm afraid to get to know them. I feel its best to leave and act as if this had never happened." Jamie said sadly.

"You don't have to be afraid, we're all afraid. Please…please don't leave like this." Brian said pleading as he pulled his best friend in a tight hug, which Jamie returned just as tightly.

"I have to go now Brian. I'm sure everybody is wondering where you have gone by now." Jamie mumbled softly against Brian's jacket.

"Okay, I cant stop you from going. I'll visit you, would that be alright?" Brian asked as he began to pull away from the hug.

"I would love it if you visited. Bye Brian, I'll miss you." Jamie said smiling softly as she slowly turned and headed for the hotel, which was across the street.

"I'll miss you too Jamie." Brian said softly as he went back inside to find his family all looking sad and Katie looking a little guilty. Brian started to get mad and he snapped, "Happy now Katie? Jamie left for good, she's never coming back!"

"I'm sorry Brian, I didn't mean what I said to her, and I was just frustrated." Katie said looking down and her blonde hair fell to her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just didn't want Jamie to leave like that." Brian said softly as he remembered how Jamie was crying against his shoulder. The rest of the night went by slowly and they left in silence.

In the morning the whole family went down to where Jamie was staying hoping to catch her before she left to Mexico but when they went inside to ask about Jamie the front clerk said softly, "I'm sorry, but Miss Callaway already checked out, she's already waiting at the train station."

They all look disappointed but quickly left to the train station with the train whistle blowing, but as soon as they got there they saw that the train began to leave. "I'm sorry, this was all my fault." Katie said sadly.

"Its not your fault sweetie." Michaela said comforting her daughter. After a few minuets they began to leave.

When Jamie entered the estate it felt foreign to her, but it still felt like home also. She went to her office and saw her forgotten typewriter already laid out and when she sat down she automatically began to finish the book about life on the frontier. Hours later when she finished it she put all the pages together and she put it in her 'send' pile so that it could be sent and published by a good friend of hers who did publishing. Jamie felt accomplished and before she knew it she began to type again, she began to write a children's story so that someday Amy, her little sister, could come across it and read it.

_**There you go, Chapter 13. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Wow, it's been nearly a year since I've updated. To be honest it feels much longer. I don't really have an excuse as to why I haven't updated, but college, college has been rough. In high school all you think about is going to college imagining how great it would be. But when you actually go to college, it isn't what you expect. This isn't the only story that I haven't updated, my other stories have also been neglected.**_

_**Another thing, I know that realistically, someone in Jamie's situation, one wouldn't be so forgiving towards the kidnapper and so reluctant in knowing his or her real family. But I felt that since Jamie's kidnappers have done so much for her, Jamie might have felt some level of forgiveness and gratitude. Also, due to her reluctance in getting to know her real family, its because she has gone so long thinking that her kidnappers has been her "real family" and that since its been so long she feels that she doesn't really belong in the Sully family. She just needs to let what happened in her life sink in and naturally go to her real family.**_

Chapter 14

Brian walks around his room thinking about what happened in Denver a couple of weeks ago, should he go to Mexico now or should he wait a while. Did Jamie even want company? Brian didn't know he was just worried about his best friend/adoptive sister. Brian was so deep in thought he didn't even realize that his mom was standing in the doorway.

"What's on your mind Brian? Anything you want to talk about?" Michaela asked as she looked at her adoptive son in worry. She knew that he was worried about Jamie, they all were. Just as what she predicted, Brian looked towards his mom in worry and sadness.

"I don't know what to do ma, part of me wants to go after Jamie, but another part of me feels that I should just wait a while. I mean, I know she said I could go and visit her, but is it too soon to go?" Brian asked as he sat down on his bed looking towards his mom.

"I say just do what you feel is right, if you were in Jamie's position right now, would you want someone to see you? I imagine Jamie feels sad and confused, her whole life changed in a matter of almost half a year. How about we all visit her at her estate, if she allows it. Katie feels really bad about what she said." Michaela said as she sat beside her son.

Brian nodded not saying a word, he was thinking about what his mother had just said. Would Jamie really be okay seeing everybody again? Should I just take a chance and take everybody with me to see Jamie?

The next day Brian sent Jamie a telegram asking if him and the Sully family could all visit her and make amends. After the telegram was sent, he sighed and slowly walked away, he missed how everything was before the whole kidnapping. Brian started to wonder what would Jamie have been like if she had never been kidnapped. Would she still be that shy, awkward girl who asked why blood was red? No one would know because of what happened. How could Jamie be so forgiving towards her kidnappers after knowing the truth? He was her age when his real ma died and even though Michaela took him and his brother and sister in, he still wished that he got to know his real mom better and his real father. Granted Michaela didn't kidnap him and he is really grateful for all that Michaela has done for them, he just wished everything were different.

After a couple of weeks in Colorado Springs, the Sully family tried to go on as if nothing has changed, though it has been proven to be difficult. Katie was filled with regret, she never meant to hurt and push her sister Jamie away. Amy, little Amy doesn't fully understand what was going on. She has been so busy reading the book her older sister Jamie had bought for her and silently wishing to see her sister again soon. Michaela and Sully have been going down the very short memory lane about their daughter Jamie. Silently wondering of the life they could have had if nothing had ever happened.

While in town Brian along with his little sister Amy walked towards the telegram office. "Hello Horace, is there any telegrams for me?" Brian asked hopefully.

"Yes there is, Brian, one telegram all the way from Mexico. Say do you know if Jamie is coming back for a visit? I'm sure everybody in town misses her." Horace said kindly as he handed over the telegram. Brian eagerly took the telegram and read it out loud so that his sister could hear.

"_Brian,_

_I would love it if you and the family came down to my estate in Mexico. I feel guilty for how I left. Please know Brian, that you and everybody are welcomed here in my home. I look forward for yours and everybody's visit. See you soon._

_Jamie"_

"You hear that Amy? We're going to Mexico." Brian said excitedly as he waved to Horace goodbye and he led Amy back to the clinic. As soon as both Brian and Amy reached the clinic Amy busted in excitedly.

"Ma! Ma! Guess what! We're going to Mexico to Jamie!" Amy said as she bounced around excitedly.

"Really?" Michaela asked surprised as she bent down to hug Amy.

"Yup, I just a response from Jamie. Here." Brian said as he handed his mom the telegram. Michaela read the telegram with a smile as she looked up and nodded in agreement that they were going to Mexico.

Later that night, Brian told the family the news. Everybody was excited and they decided to leave for Mexico the following day. Throughout the night, they sat there wondering what it would be like visit Jamie in Mexico. Would tension rise or would all be forgiven and worked out. Only time would tell once they get there.

* * *

Jamie walked around the estate observing the workers but deep in thought. She was thinking about her real family but as she started back into her office there was a knock on front door. Jamie paused and then walked towards it, she was prepared to see someone involving with work but was surprised to see it was a telegram messenger.

"_May I help you?"_ Jamie asked politely in Spanish as she greeted the young man.

"_I have a telegram for Jamie Callaway_." The young man said as he held out the telegram.

"_Thank you, sir._" Jamie said as she walked back inside while opening her telegram. Jamie sat in her dad's old office and she read the telegram, she was shocked that it was from Brian. Her eyes filled with slight tears, her real family was willing to come down to see here, even after all that has happened. After a week about thinking about what was asked Jamie went down to the telegram office to reply to Brian. When Jamie got back home she was looking throughout the spare bedrooms, making sure that everything was clean and ready for her family's arrival. Deep down, she was dreading seeing her family, but she was also looking forward to it. Would her dad be proud knowing that she was going to give her real family a chance? Or would her dad not even care?

_**Well, I hope you all like this chapter. I know its not the best but I hope its good enough to read. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I don't own anything other then the plot and Jamie. **_

Chapter 15

For the next two weeks Jaime has been not only managing her father's company but also making sure that everything was perfect. She couldn't remember the last time she had company stay over in her home. Jamie realized that her kidnapper/adoptive parents have always been private people and she began to wonder what other skeletons her adoptive parents had in their closet. Jamie sighed and went back in her office to start writing her latest book. A children's book, it was a story she once wrote but never officially wrote so that it could get published. This story she once told her younger sister Amy. Jamie was writing this for her, so that even though she was miles away from her family, there would be a part of her there.

Jamie leaned back against her brown leather chair and she stood up once again and as she walked out she saw one of her assistants. "_Miss Margret, do you remember when the Sully family is coming?" _Jamie asked as she kindly smiled at her friend.

"_I believe they're due to come today Miss Jamie, would you like notify you when they arrive?" _Margret asked as she held up her notepad ready to write a reminder.

"_Yes please, that would be nice. Don't work too hard my friend."_ Jamie said as she went back into her office once more. Jamie frowned once she closed her door. She looked around her cream colored stone wall that held wooden shelves that are filled with books about companies, business management, etc. "_I spend too much time in here." _Jamie muttered as she went towards the window that views out towards the hills. She smiled softly as she closed her blue eyes remembering when she was a child; she used to run around those hills playing with her imaginary friends filled with imaginary adventures. Jamie sighed as she opened her eyes, she was slowly regretting taking on the family business, she wanted to be free and do what she really loves. Was all this really worth it? Is it worth being caged up in this stone room like a prisoner?

"_I wish you were still alive mom, you always had the perfect advice._" Jamie said softly to herself as she continued to look out towards the window.

The Sully family, minus Colleen and Andrew, rode in the carriage through Mexico heading towards Jamie's estate with the sun at its highest. They were all filled with wonder, not knowing how this trip will take place. Would they fight or would they get along? Amy being 12 didn't have any worries about what might happen on this trip. She believes that everything will be all right. She was going to see her big sister and that's all she could ask for.

The ride over to the estate has been a quite one, but before they knew it the carriage stopped and they were in front of the estate. Quickly Sully stepped out along with Matthew and Brian. As Sully was helping his wife and daughters out of the carriage, the brothers were about to unload the carriage when a young Mexican man stopped them. "_Don't worry about the luggage, we will take care of it for you." _

"Sorry, but we don't speak Spanish. Do you or anybody else speak English?" Brian asked slowly.

"Oh, you speak English. Sorry, my name is Miguel what I said was to not worry about the luggage; we will take care of it for you. We were ordered by Miss Jamie to take your luggage in your rooms once you arrived." Miguel said as Margret came out of the mansion.

"You must be the Sully family, I'm Margret, Jamie's assistant. Please follow me, I will lead you to the living room and then I shall get Miss Jamie for you." Margret said as started to lead the family inside the mansion. The Sully family was led to a cream colored stoned wall that are filled with pictures and the couches were beige colored. Around the room there were plants and flowers. Once Margret left the family in the living room to get Jamie. The family gazed around living room, Michaela and Sully was looking at the pictures that just so happen to be family portraits and pictures of Jamie growing up.

Michaela and Sully smiled at one picture of Jamie, who was no older then 10. In the picture Jamie was in the fields covered in mud as it looked like she was pretending to be able to fly. Other pictures it showed 8 year old Jamie on her adoptive mother's lap reading. Another picture showed 7-year-old Jamie on her adoptive father's shoulders laughing and it looked like they were walking through the fields. Michaela and Sully shared sad smiles at the fact that they missed so much of their daughter's life.

As Jamie was typing away at her typewriter Margret came in the office with a smile on her face. "_Miss Jamie, your family is here. They're waiting in the living room waiting for you._" Margret said as Jamie looked up and nodded.

"_Thank you Margret, that will be all for today. Go home and see your family." _Jamie said as she stood up and both her and Margret left the office and went their separate ways. Jamie walked down the stairs and she stood off to the side of the doorway to the living room. Before she entered the room where her family was, she took a deep breath and she walked into the room. "Hello everybody. I hope you all had a safe trip." Jamie said as she walked over to her family who all smiled when they saw her.

"Jamie, how have you been?" Brian said as he went to hug his best friend turned sister.

"I've been well. I bet everyone is tired from the long journey. Would you like me to show you to your rooms?" Jamie asked smiling at her family.

"Yes please, that would be nice." Michaela said as she hugged her daughter.

"Jamie wait, I have to tell you something." Katie said as she stopped her sister from leaving.

"Yes Katie?" Jamie asked as she waited for her sister to say what she wanted. Deep down though, she was worried about what Katie had to say.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said to you back in Denver. I know things must be tough for you. With your adoptive father and all." Katie apologized sincerely to her sister.

"Katie, there is no need for you to apologize, its I who should apologize. I shouldn't have been pushing you all away when all you guys wanted was to get to know me." Jamie said softly to her family. Her family smiled softly but didn't say anything back to her. Jamie then turned around and softly said, "Come on, I'll show you to your rooms."

As Jamie led her family up the stairs to the rooms she stopped in one particular room. "Katie and Amy, you two will be staying in this room." Jamie said as she opened the door to the room. Katie and Amy smiled as they entered the room they looked around and smiled happily.

"This room is great, look at all these books and toys." Amy said happily as she looked around and Katie nodded in agreement.

"This used to be my room growing up, this room holds a lot of memories for me and I thought it would be nice for you two be in here. Feel free to play with the toys and read the books, they're all in English." Jamie said as she smiled widely. As soon as Katie and Amy sat on their beds, Jamie led the others to the next room.

"This room is for Matthew and Brian. It was my workroom, where I come to write and read. It's not much, but it's a nice enough room." Jamie said as Matthew and Brian walked in and looked around to see a wooden desk and two beds.

"Its great, thanks Jamie." Brian said as Matthew nodded in agreement. Jamie nodded in return as she left and led her parents to the room across from Katie's and Amy's room.

"This is your room and my room is down the hall. I will send someone to wake you guys when dinner is ready." Jamie smiled as her parents smiled in response. Jamie walked to her room, which just so happened to be in reality, her adoptive parents room.

Jamie hasn't set foot in this room in years so Amy took this chance to look through her parent's things. Deep down she had a feeling her parents had always hid something from her growing up and now was her chance to figure it out. As she was looking through a small box in the closet on her mother's side she found a letter with her name on it. Jamie looked at the clock realizing that she's been looking through her parent's things for four hours.

Jamie looked down at the letter in her hand and she flipped over the cream colored envelope and she began to open the letter anxious to read what is inside.

_**Well here is chapter 15, not much but its something right? I was reading this story again and I realized that I made Amy seem much younger then 12. So my plan is to finish this story and then edit the whole thing and repost it a chapter a time. Since I started this story when I was in high school my writing has kinda improved since then. Hopefully chapter 16 will be up soon. **_

_**Thanks for reading, much appreciated. **_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Just as Jamie opened the letter, there was a knock on the door and Jamie immediately hid the note back in the box and shoved it under the bed and she stood up to answer the door. "Yes?"

"Miss Jamie, I would like to inform you that dinner is ready. Shall I inform your family miss?" The maid asked softly as she smiled.

"Thank you Alejandra and yes please. I would really appreciate it if you informed my family. Could you also guide them to the dinning room?" Jamie asked as she walked out of the room.

"Certainly Miss." Alejandra said as she began to knock on the doors.

Jamie smiled but as she looked back at her adoptive families room she frowned as she thought of the letter. What could be inside it? Did it have to do something about the day that they kidnapped her? Jamie shook her head and continued to walk down the stairs but then there was a knock on the door so Jamie sighed and walked towards the front door to answer it.

"Yes, may I help you?" Jamie asked politely.

The middle-aged man outside turned around and smiled. "Now Jamie, don't you recognize me? It hasn't been that long since you last saw me? My sister told me that you had a good memory, God bless her soul."

"Hey Uncle Marco, what are you doing here?" Jamie smiled as she hugged her uncle then stepped aside to let him inside the house.

"I just wanted to come by and see how you're doing, I heard about your father." Marco said softly.

"I'm doing fine, but did you hear that I was originally kidnapped and then adopted by the people that I called Mother and Father?" Jamie said a little angry.

"I knew you were adopted but I honestly didn't know about my sister and her husband kidnapping you. If I would have known about the kidnapping I would have confronted them about it." Marco said softly as he put a hand on Jamie's shoulder.

Jamie nodded at what he said, she knows that her Uncle Marco never lies to her unless it was for her own good. "Would you like to join us for dinner?" Jamie asked.

"I would love to, but who is 'us'?" Marco asked as they walked into the dinning room.

"My real family. They're here for a visit." Jamie said as she smiled at the sight of her family talking as they waited. "Hello all. Oh Alejandra can you set another plate of food for my Uncle?"

"Yes Miss." Alejandra said as she went back to the kitchen as Jamie said thank you.

Jamie sat and the end of the table with Brian on her left with Amy on her right. Next to Amy was Katie and Matthew and next to Brian was Michaela and Sully with Uncle Marco sitting on the other end of the table.

"Jamie was just telling me that you're all her real family, I'm glad." Marco said as Alejandra placed a plate bowl of Posole in front of him.

"Yes, and you're Jamie's Uncle. I didn't catch your name, I'm sorry." Michaela said as she looked towards the middle-aged man.

"Marco, Jamie's adoptive mom was my sister. Shall I say grace?" Marco asked as he held his hands together. Jamie nodded a yes towards her Uncle. After saying grace, Jamie picked up her spoon and started eating but when she looked up she noticed that it was only she and Marco eating.

"Is something the matter?" Jamie asked concerned.

"No, nothings wrong, though not to be rude, but what exactly is this? Don't get me wrong, it smells good." Michaela asked.

Jamie smiled, "Its soup, its called 'Posole.' Try it, its really good but if you don't like it we can always get you something else to eat."

Her family all ate a spoonful and they continued to eat. "This is really good." Matthew said while he ate and the rest of the family nodded in agreement.

The rest of dinner passed a little awkwardly and Jamie's mind kept wandering to the letter that was in her adoptive parents room. At the end of dinner Jamie excused herself and went up to the room and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Jamie,_

_If you're reading this letter, then you have learned the truth and my husband is in jail. Despite how we got you, you will always be my daughter and I will always love you. I was against my husband kidnapping, losing my daughter was the most horrible pain I have ever felt. I didn't wish your birth parents to feel the pain of losing their daughter as well. There have been so many times that I tried to sneak you out of the house and bring you back to your parents but all those times, my husband has caught me. After that, whenever you were with me, there was always someone that my husband trusted to be with us and keep an eye on me. He didn't trust me with you; he didn't want to lose you. When people know the truth about my husband kidnapping you, I pray that you will stay away from him and let him stay in jail. If you ever inherit the mansion and property, sell it, take the money and have the life you want, be happy. I pray that you will find your birthparents and form that trust with them and learn how to love them like you once did. I will always love you my darling little girl. Forgive me._

_Love, _

_Your Mother_

Jamie's eyes watered, and folded the letter back up again and held it against her chest. She felt a hand on her shoulder; she lifted her head up and saw her birthmother. "Hey Michaela." Jamie said wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Michaela asked her daughter as she sat on the ground next to her. Jamie didn't say anything except hand her the letter. Michaela reached for the letter and read it, her eyes watered as well as she went to hug her daughter. "So what are you going to do?"

"I will always love them, they raised me and gave me a good life. They will always be my parents. But these last few months, being here, running the business and mansion. I hate it; it's not what I want to do with my life. I felt more at home at Colorado Springs and that's where I belong. I'm going to sell the business and property. I want to respect my mother's wishes." Jamie said smiling slightly. "I want to go home."

Michaela's eyes watered even more and hugged her daughter close to her. "You are always welcome to come home. We can make room for you."

"I think, the last time I was there, there was some land for sale down the road from your home. Once I sell the business and property, I will have more money. I think I can afford to build a home." Jamie said smiling.

"That would be wonderful." Michaela said laughing.

Over the course of the year, Jamie sold her Father's business, and sold the mansion and in the process bought the land near her birthparents. The Colorado Springs community all leant a helping hand in building her home. Nothing to extravagant of course, but simple and cozy.

Jamie placed her pictured on small tables around her new home. She smiled at the pictures with her adoptive parents and also some of the new pictures of her birth family. Over the year, she has gotten to know them better, but she still can't get used to calling them 'Mom' and 'Dad' so she just continued calling them by their names. There were times where she missed her adoptive family and the home she grew up in, but she felt that her life was getting better in Colorado Springs. Her children book got published that she dedicated to her younger sister Amy.

At the Sully families house Michaela laid in bed thinking about the year as well. "Sully, I'm so happy right now. Our daughter is back in our lives. No words can express how happy I am." Michaela said smiling at her husband. Sully nodded as well, whole heartily agreeing with her. Michaela sighed and closed her eyes and smiled peacefully. Michaela heard a child's laughter, a laughter that she hadn't heard in _years_. She opened her eyes and saw her 5-year-old daughter, Jamie. This has got to be a dream. Her daughter is in her mid to late 20s, had the kidnapping all been a dream? Michaela pinched her arm and turned to her husband. "Where is Mr. Callaway?" Michaela asked her husband as he picked up their daughter.

"He and his family went back home to Mexico yesterday. Why?" Sully asked as he sat on the bed next to his wife.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just couldn't remember." Michaela said smiling as she went to hug her daughter. It had all been a dream, her daughter Jamie was never kidnapped; she was here safe at home with the people who love her.

_**Well here is the last and final chapter. I know it was kind of rushed, but at least I finished right? Thank you to all that have read this story, reviewed, followed and added the story as 'favorite'. I really appreciate it. :)**_

**I might re-write the chapters and repost them. So we might have that to look forward to. Thanks again for reading! :D**


End file.
